Bukti cintaku, bukti penghinatan dimatamu
by hime kirika
Summary: "Aku tidak akan meminta pertanggung jawabanmu lagi sasuke, cukup kali ini.. namun jika suatu hari entah esok atau kapan, matamu mulai dapat melihat kebenaran akan ketulusan dan kejujuranku, berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah mencariku, mencari kami"
1. Chapter 1

hai, hai, hai *melambai-lambai bak nyiur melambai* plak!

hheheh,, hai minna-san, nih aku newbie, mencoba mempublish ceritaku sendiri.. bagi yang berkenan membaca mohon meninggalkan jejak jika berkenan yah, aku masih anak bawang(?) butuh bantuan nih buat ngembangin fict ini, juga buat para senpai semua salam kenaal ^_^

yosh, happy reading *kayak ada yg baca aja*

* * *

**Bukti cintaku, Bukti penghianatan dimatamu**

**by hime kirika**

**disclaimer : _you-know-who_ alias masashi kishimoto-sensei**

**Pairing : siapa aja boleh.. hahahah :p**

**warning : gaje, alur kecepetan, dan silahkan nilai sendiri ^_^**

* * *

"Sedang apa sakura..? sudah malam, nanti sakit.."

"hanya melihat bintang nii-chan, tidak apa-apa, nii-chan tau kan sistem imunku bagus. Tak perlu hawatir."

"meskipun begitu aku khawatir karena aku menyayangimu. Telah cukup 'letih' yang kau tanggung, dan cukup pula 'beban' yang kau pikul, setiap malam melihat bintang yang masih sama, atau mungkin kau tengah memandangi malam dan berdalih melihat bintang?"

"sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa membohongi nii-chan, hmm.. mungkin karena malam mengingatkanku padanya.. malam yang sesak, di penuhi kegelapan, tanpa mereka para 'bintang' yang kini di hadirkan untukku, untuk melanjutkan hidup tanpa sang 'malam', tapi kau tau nii-chan? Apa gunanya bintang tanpa malam? Mungkin langit malam akan begitu kosong tanpa para 'bintang', tapi para bintang tidak bisa muncul tanpa sang 'malam'.."

Kalian bingung..? aku akan menceritakannya dari awal, Ini adalah kisah hidupku. Seorang gadis kaya penuh keberuntungan, mobil mewah, harta berlimpah, tak ada yang tak sempurna di hidupku. Selalu ada hal istimewa jika kau mendengar nama 'Haruno sakura' di sebutkan. 'Haruno'. Orang bodoh mana di dunia yang tidak mengenal nama ini, nama keluarga yang populer melebihi nama pangeran dan raja inggris. Nama yang membuat semua orang membungkuk hormat. Nama yang di puja, nama yang begitu di agung-agungkan. Yah semua, kecuali dia.

"Uchiha sasuke, yoroshiku"

"baiklah uchiha silahkan duduk di seberang nona haruno"

Pemuda tampan berkarisma nan dingin ini, adalah murid pindahan di sekolahku, aku kenal nama keluarga itu, uchiha. Uchiha adalah keluarga yang bersaing dengan haruno dari segi apapun. Aku pernah mendengar nama-nama uchiha sebelumnya kecuali uchiha sasuke. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya. Rupanya sedari tadi aku tengah memperhatikannya, hingga ia beralih tatap padaku

"terpesonakah, haruno sakura?"

"yah, hanya orang bodoh yang akan sanggup menolak pesona seorang uchiha, dan hei. Kau tau nama kecilku?"

"hn, dan hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tau putri tunggal haruno, si putri kayangan yang di kejar setiap pria, dari pangeran hingga pengemis"

"berlebihan kau uchiha"

"hn"

Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, meskipun keluarga kami bersaing, namun aku tau benar tidak ada kebencian di antara kedua keluarga. Aku adalah gadis yang terang-terangan, aku akan berkata suka bila suka, dan berkata tidak jika tidak. Dan ku akui, pangeran tampan ini sedikitnya menarik perhatianku. Dia jenius, berawal dari perkenalan kami, terlibat percakapan pendek, mulai dekat satu sama lain.

Meskipun aku putri dari keluarga kaya aku bukan benar-benar seorang putri. Aku dan semua sikap brutal dan pembangkangku ini di ketahui hanya oleh sahabat-sahabatku, yang juga berasal dari latar belakang yang sama denganku. Yamanaka ino, dan hyuuga hinata.

"bwahahahahaaha, kau gila pig"

Aku tertawa dengan tidak anggunnya ketika ino mulai membocorkan berita-berita miring tentang sesuatu atau seseorang di sekolah kami, dan perlu kalian ketahui, satu-satunya yang mirip dengan putri istana itu hanyalah hinata, putri sulung dari keluarga hyuuga. Sedangkan ino? Jangan di tanya! Kami sama bebalnya, kami hanya akan anggun di hadapan keluarga kami, dan teman kami. Jika sudah bersama sahabat, ku rasa kami lebih mirip preman pasar.

"diamlah jidat, tertawamu jelek sekali. Hinata hampir pingsan tuh"

"eh? Ti-tidak kok sakura-chan.."

"bwahahhaa, kau di kerjai hinata-chan, kau lucu sekali sih, jangan hawatirkan kata-kata si pig itu. Meskipun kau pingsan mendengar tawaku yang merdu, aku tidak akan marah padamu"

"ya, ya.. tawamu merdu terdengar seperti terompet kematian di telingaku jidat"

"halaaah, paling kau iri pig, tawamu kan lebih buruk dari itu, coba sai mendengar ini, aku bertaruh sai akan lebih pucat dari sekarang. Bwhahahahahahahaha"

Lagi dan lagi aku selalu menggoda ino ataupun hinata. Karena hanya dari merekalah kebahagiaanku berasal. Jangan kalian fikir meski dunia berada di genggamanku aku akan bahagia, tidak. aku sama sekali tidak bahagia.

Aku hampir tak mengenali kedua orang tuaku yang hanya sibuk bekerja dan bersaing. Kakak sepupuku, akasuna sasori, sedang ada di suna mengurus beberpa proyek cabang dari haruno corp.

Bisa di bilang kakak sepupu yang sudah ku anggap kakak kandung. Dan soal sai yang ku sebutkan di atas, dia adalah kekasih ino. Hinata? Dia juga punya, sahabat kecilku. Uzumaki naruto. Akh ralat, sahabatku sejak kecil, si pirang bodoh uzumaki naruto.

Seperti sore itu, aku, ino dan hinata berniat jalan-jalan, sbelum jalan-jalan kami berubah jadi tripple date karena kehadiran para kekasih. Bukann kekasihku, hanya kekasih hinata dan ino yang datang bersama sasuke, dan menjebak aku dan sasuke di situasi yang di sebut kencan oleh mereka.

"haaaaah, tau begitu aku ke salon sendiri saja"

Kataku mengeluh

"jangan begitu sakura, memang apa salahnya kalau kau disini? Lagi pula sasuke tidak punya teman"

Ino si pig menanggapi keluhanku.

"masalahnya bukan ada pada 'sasuke yang tidak punya teman' tapi ada pada seorang gadis gila yang beberapa waktu lalu mengajakku (baca : memaksaku) dan hinata untuk ikut hang out yang tidak pernah di sebutkan akan berakhir dengan kencan"

Kataku lagi, dengan sangat tajam kearah ino. Aku sempat melirik pada sosok yang kini duduk di sampingku, sedikit malas kemudian menyeringai err.. tampan.

"maaf sakura,, aku kan tidak tau akan bertemu sai di sini"

Dengan bersalah—sedikit atau banyak—ino menunduk meminta maaf padaku. Kalau dia sudah begitu aku bisa apa?

"hh, sudahlah. Sudah terjadi, lagian sai, naruto, kalau mau jalan bilang-bilang dulu bisa kan?"

"maaf sakura-chan, ini kan tidak di rencanakan"

Kata naruto meminta maaf sambil nyengir dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang ku yakin tidak gatal

"sudahlah haruno, sekalian saja kita kencan, eh?"

Hn, kalian tau sikap uchiha sasuke belakangan ini? Menggodaku! Yahh itu benar, setelah menjadi murid baru di sekolahku selama 3 minggu ini, dia seriing menggodaku, terbukti dari caranya memanggilku haruno, padahal kami telah sepakat untuk memanggil nama kecil masing-masing, tapi dia akan memanggilku haruno kalau evil side nya keluar. Dan beginilah jadinya yang ku lakukan hanya memutar mata bosan.

"urusai, uchiha! Kencan rambut ayammu. Aku tidak sedang dalam mood untuk berkencan'

"benarkah? Hmm, menarik, baiklah aku akan membuat (baca : memaksa) mood milikmu ke dalam mode kencan, jidat!"

"oh yeah?"

"ya"

"oh yeaah?"

"ya"

"oh ye—

Belum sempat aku melanjutkan perkataanku tadi, sasuke menarikku berdiri yang sedari tadi sedang duduk di salah satu kursi pengunjung kafe yang ada di mall yang tengah kami telusuri(?). dengan memandang bosan dan tajam aku seolah menantangnya

"bagaimana caranya?"

"kau terlalu banyak bicara sakura, hey, aku pinjam sakura sebentar nanti ku kembalikan ke rumahnya saja dengan utuh dan selamat"

Jika tadi ku lihat ino dengan gaya lebaynya tercengang melihat sasuke yang banyak bicara, kali ini gantian aku yang tercengang, apa-apaan itu? Memangnya aku barang? Di pinjam seenaknya saja, dan coba lihat seringai menjengkelkan ino yang mulai terlukis di wajahnya, aku rasa aku tau apa yang akan di katakan selanjutnya.

"bawa saja, asal jangan apa-apakan dia yah,, dan sakura, telefon aku kalau sudah dirumah yah? Kau hutang cerita padaku!"

Ceh, sudah kuduga begini jadinya. Meninggalkan hinata dan ino bersama pasangan mereka, aku di seret sasuke entah kealam mana(?).

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan sasuke, ( taman bermain dengan berbagai macam wahana) aku memasang wajah datar yang jika kau lihat baik-baik tengah bergulat beribuu pertanyaan di hati, uchiha sasuke, mengajakku ke taman bermain? Bukan masalah mengajakku tapi masalah taman bermain. Benarkah? Ku rasa langit akan runtuh, jika uchiha tau sasuke kekanakkan seperti ini.

"kau menyeretku kencan ke taman bermain tuan uchiha?"

"hn, aku rasa seorang putri yang terbiasa tinggal di istana tidak pernah mengenal apa itu taman bermain"

Hatiku mulai bergemuruh mendengar ia berbicara begitu, entah karena aku yang marah dan tersinggung atau karena apa yang dikatakannya benar, ataukah karena memang dia tau bahwa aku memimpikan hidup seperti anak biasa dalam lingkungan normal.

Yah, dia benar. Aku memang bak putri yang terbiasa tinggal (baca : terkurung) di istana megah tanpa tau dunia luar. Di usia yang terbilang cukup muda ini aku harus belajar dan berperilaku seperti orang dewasa.

Aku tak bisa memberi tauu ino dan hinata bahwa aku ingin bermain ke tempat ini, selain karena aku malu, aku tak ingin mereka mengasihani hidup seperti ini. Tapi kenapa dia bisa tau?

"menghayal lagi, nona? Sudahlah. Jika kau tak ingin bermain cukup temani aku naik bianglala"

"aku tak tau kau punya selera kekanakan tuan muda"

Jawabku sarkastik.

"bukan karena selera sakura, ini karena kenangan"

Dia menimpali ucapanku sambil berlalu, aku hanya mendengarnya dalam diam dan ikut mengikutinya dari belakang. Apakah mungkin pria ini juga sama sepertiku? Apakah di seluruh penjuru dunia, harta kekuasaan dan kedudukan serta penghormatan selalu merenggut kebahagiaan? Aku fikir akulah satu-satunya orang yang hidup di dunia dengan cara seperti ini.

* * *

**TBC~~**

**ini cerita fict biasa ala hime kirika, mungkin nggak menarik tapi aku harap yang**

** datang berkunjung sekiranya mau mereview ini, dan juga spesial thanks **

**buat para silent reader, maklum aku juga silent reader terdahulunya.. heheheh**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai minna ketemu lagi bareng aku,, hihii.. nggak kapok-kapoknya ngepublish fict, fictnya nggak ada yg baca juga (",) ya sudahlah.. aku tetep ngeharep review dari kalian semua. dan juga senpai semua yoroshiku onegaishimasu ^_^**

* * *

**Bukti cintaku, Bukti penghianatan dimatamu**

**by hime kirika**

**disclaimer : _you-know-who_ alias masashi kishimoto-sensei**

**Pairing : siapa aja boleh.. hahahah :p**

**warning : gaje, alur kecepetan, dan silahkan nilai sendiri ^_^**

* * *

Well kurasa tidaklah buruk, naik bianglala di waktu sore ketika matahari hampir terbenam, menimbulkan perasaan hangat dalam hatiku.

"mengeluh, tapi akhirnya kau terpesona"

"ck, yah.. tidak buruk"

"ku anggap itu pujian"

"terserah kau saja tuan muda"

Berdebat yang entah gunanya apa, membuatku mau tak mau menatap wajah tampannya, jantungku berdetak cepat saat memandangnya dengan wajah damai atau justru datarnya itu.. ku rasa aku mulai merasakan cinta atau sejenis hal itu pada sasuke. Tanpa sadar tengah tesenyum memandangnya.

Mungkin aku salah lihat ketika sekilas ku lihat ia mengawasiku dari ekor mata dan tepat setelah ku tersenyum ia tengah tersenyum tipis, dan wajahku mulai memerah oleh karenanya.

"emm, jadi kenangan apa yang kau maksud dengan naik bianglala, kalau boleh ku tau, kalau tidak, jangan di ceritakan, aku hanya bertanya" tanyaku padanya yang sedari tadi sibuk memandangi pemandangan luar.

"hm, entahlah aku tak ingat.."

"ck, kalau kau tak ingat kenapa masih mau kemari?" tanya atau lebih tepat rajukku padanya

"hanya merasa nyaman di dalam sini, mungkin karena ini adalah tempat yang pernah ku kunjungi bersama kaa-san" tuturnya dengan santai hampir tak ada intonasi dalam kalimatnya, namun aku tau mata itu, mata yang penuh kerinduan.

"Hahahahaah, aku fikir hanya aku satu-satunya anak di dunia ini yang di berikan keberuntungan itu" kataku penuh sinisme didalamnya.

"maksudmu?" tanyanya yang penuh rasa tidak suka, mungkin karena aku menyebutkan kondisi kesepian tanpa kasih sayang sepanjang hidup ini sebagai keberuntungan hidup. Yang benar saja..

"hn, anak yang terpilih dengan kekayaan berlimpah dengan imbalan kehilangan kasih sayang sejak kecil, kau tau rasanya..?" melihat tepat kemata onyx miliknya dan sekali sentak aku menjawab pertanyaanku sendiri.

"memuakkan" "menyakitkan" kataku bersamaan dengannya. Tanpa ku duga ia menjawab pertanyaan itu. Jadi menurutnya itu memuakkan..? yah ku rasa dia juga benar. Kami kemudian tersenyum dan tertawa kecil

"yah,,setidaknya kau dan aku masih berdiri di satu garis yang sama"

"hn, garis yang tak pernah berubah"

"yah tentu saja. Dan maaf bukannya mau merusak suasana, bisakah kita pulang sekarang?" tanyaku padanya

"tidak, sebelum kita makan malam, aku bertaruh di rumahmu hanya akan ada para maid dan buttler yang menemanimu makan di meja panjang yang sanggup menampung 12 orang" katanya dengan panjang lebar

"waw" kataku menimpali

"jangan heran, kondisi kita sama makanya aku bisa tau" katanya menjawab kekagumanku.

"bukan itu maksudku, aku kagum kau bisa berbicara sepanjang itu" berniat menggoda, ternyata malah salah goda

"hn, bisa lebih panjang lagi kalau bersamamu" katanya sambil menunjukkan seringainya yang mempesona.

"u-uh" hanya gumaman tak jelas yang mengiringi langkah kami menuju mobil, dasar uchiha.

* * *

Aku diantar pulang olehnya setelah sempat makan malam di restoran itali kesukaannya mungkin, dilihat dari para pelayan yang sudah sangat mengenalnya hingga pesanan favoritnya juga karena dia yang ku tebak selalu duduk di meja yang sama.

Jangan tanya aku tau dari mana itu juga terlihat dari pertanyaan sang pelayan genit yang menyakan tempat duduk biasa bagi sasuke. Entah karena rasa suka aku jadi ingin membuat sasuke jelek, wajah tampannya selalu mengundang cekikan bahkan kekaguman dari para gadis dan itu membuatku muak, meskipun ia diam saja.

* * *

Aku tengah berada di kamarku, sambil menelpon ino yang sedari aku di dalam kamar mandi menelpon terus, menanggapi pertanyaan bawelnya hingga aku bertanya menyuarakan isi hatiku padanya.

"ne, ino.. apa menurutmu aku tidak terlalu cepat yah..?" tanyaku yang sedari tadi berpatut diri di depan cermin sambil memainkan anak rambutku yang belum kering seutuhnya.

"hei, hei sakura.. cinta itu datangnya memang cepat, lebih cepat lebih baik kan, asal kau yakin apa salahnya mencoba."

Katanya meyakinkanku..

"bukan begitu ino, aku hanya takut perasaan ini perasaan sepihak atau mungkin justru hanya sebatas kekaguman saja atau mungkin simpati karena kami dalam kondisi yang sama"

"jika kau bingung seperti itu aku juga tidak bisa banyak membantu, perasaanmu kaulah yang paling mengerti sakura, jika kau masih bingung jalani saja dulu, toh sasuke juga tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan terhadap wanita di sekitarnya kan..?"

Kata ino. Ini dia yang selalu ku sukai darinya, begitu bijak dan dewasa, aku selalu tertolong karena nasehatnya dan itu membuatku sangat menyayangi ino melebihi sasori-nii, namun harus ku akui ino bahkan lebih menyebalkan dari sasori-nii kalau sudah jahil.

"tapi sakura, kau yakin sasuke normal? Aku hawatir jangan-jangan dia bukannya belum tertarik pada wanita tapi benar-benar tidak tertarik. Oh kasihan sekali kau sakura, apa perlu ku daftarkan ikut gokkon saja yah..?"

"INOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, kau mau mati hah? Ku tutup telponnya"

"hoi jidat, aku sudah mati dengan suaramu itu, aku hanya bercanda jidat, dasar.. ya sudah aku mau telpon sai-kun dulu.. jaa"

Tuut tuuut

Dan sambungan terlpon terputus, sudah ku bilang kan ino itu menyebalkan kalau sudah jahil. Tapi ya sudahlah, kalau tidak begitu yah bukan ino namanya. Lebih baik aku tidur sekarang.

* * *

Bulan berganti bulan, rumah masih saja sunyi semuanya masih sama, meski sekarang aku telah menjadi kekasih sasuke. Aku sering tertawa dan tersenyum malu sendiri jika mengingat betapa bahagianya cinta yang bersambut. Melewati hariku dengannya, sang pujaan hati, aku tak tau apakah rasanya sebesar rasaku, yang aku tau aku bahagia.. dan dari sinilah kebahagiaan semu ini mulai membutakanku..

"sasuke-kun, kau ini tomatnya di cuci dulu, selalu begitu kau pasti langsung melahapnya, dasar!"

"hn, seharusnya aku yang marah sakura, kenapa juga kau membawa tomat ke sekolah yang masih belum di cuci?"

"ini sudah di cuci sasuke-kun, tapi harus di cuci lagi, lebih bersih lebih baik kan?"

"sama saja bagiku, sini ambilkan tomatnya"

"tidak mau"

"sakura, sini tidak?"

"hah, baiklah.. aku akan memantrai tomat ini sasuke-kun, _aiswasyah bartamal_ _jumkasa_ ." kataku merapalkan mantra yang asal ku karang saja.

"mantra apa itu? "Tanya sasuke padaku

"mantra rahasia agar kau mual dan memuntahkan tomatnya, nih ambil"

"ck, dasar penyihir"

"apa kau bilang sasuke-kun? Ulangi lagi"

"Tuli"

"saaaaassukee-kunn"

Kau lihat kebahagiaan ini? Kau percaya? Seandainya bisa aku tidak ingin mempercayainya, aku begitu bahagia bersamanya, sasuke selalu mengajakku kencan, memperhatikanku, menjaga dan melindungiku. Benar-benar kebahagiaan sempurna.

Namun Agaknya kisah kasihku bersama sasuke tidak selamanya bahagia, kedua pihak keluarga yang mengetahuinya tidak menyetujui perihal ini, kami di paksa sama-sama untuk menjauh, kesal juga jika kisah asmaraku layu bahkan sebelum sempat mekar, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk mempertemukan kedua keluarga.

Dan kau tau apa jadinya..? seperti sedang bersandiwara untuk menghindari membahas hubungan kami jadinya mereka malah membahas hubungan bisnis. Meskipun setelahnya tidak kami temukan lagi larangan untuk bersama.

Hari-hari kami berjalan semakin berat, sasuke-kun jadi lebih sering bolos karena harus mengurusi perusahaan keluarga, hal ini bukan tak berlaku untukku, namun porsi mengurus perusahaan keluarga bagiku agak di kurangi karena ada sasori-nii yang membantu.

Sasori-nii kakak sepupu sekaligus kakak angkatku. Sasori-nii sudah bersama kami sejak usiaku masih 5 tahun, karena kedua orang tuanya meninggal dunia. Dan oh iya di kelasku datang murid pindahan dari suna namanya sabaku-gaara, kami jadi lebih akrab karena gaara ternyata junior sasori-nii di sekolahnya.

"melamun lagi sakura..?" kata gaara mengagetkanku ketika aku bersantai di taman belakang sekolah

"membolos lagi gaara?" kataku bukan menjawab malah balik bertanya menyindirnya

"hn, kau juga sama saja sakura, kau tau kan sejak pindah kemari aku tidak konsen belajar"

"oh ya? Apakah semembosankan itu di konoha dari pada di suna?"

"tidak bukan karena itu, tapi aku masih belum terbisa saja"

"oh, ku pikir kau tidak suka tinggal di konoha"

"hn, tidak juga, konoha kota yang indah, banyak gadis cantiknya"

"ceh, dasar.. tidak suna tidak konoha lelakinya sama semua ternyata"

"hahaha, aku hanya bercanda tuan putri" kata gaara sambil mengacak rambut merah muda sepunggung milikku. Aku baru saja akan membalas jika tak ku lihat sebuah tangan kekar lainnya menggenggam erat tangan gaara memaksa tangan itu menjauh dari pucuk kepalaku, tangan ini milik

"sasuke-kun? Sedang apa disini?"

"hn, sedang melihat kekasihku bermanja pada pria lain"

Deg, sakit. Ku rasa nafasku tercekat. Apa maksudnya tuduhan itu?

"biasa saja uchiha, aku dan sakura tak ada hubungan apa-apa"

"oh ya..? benarkah? Jika memang begitu jauhkan dirimu dari gadisku sabaku"

"maafkan sasuke-kun gaara.. kami permisi" kataku sambil menyeret sasuke menjauh dari sana, niat menyeret ternyata aku yang malah di seret, menuju parkiran sekolah masuk mobil dan sasuke membawaku ke apartemen yang baru ku ketahui milik sasuke jika dia sedang ingin sendiri.

Risih juga ternyata banyak yang tak ku ketahui tentang sasuke. Dan disinilah kami di apartemen miliknya. Dan dari sinilah langit tempatku berpijak hancur karena seorang uchiha sasuke.

"apa maksudmu sasuke-kun? Aku tidak ada hubungan dengan gaara selain hubungan pertemanan"

"oh ya.. kau fikir aku bodoh sakura? Aku tau kau menyukainya kau tidak pernah terlihat sebahagia itu bila bersamaku, benar begitu? Jawab aku gadis bodoh"

Sasuke menjambak rambut panjangku hingga kusut, memaksaku mendekat ke arahnya. Satu hal lagi yang luput dari pandanganku, sasuke orang yang pencemburu. Tak pernah ku lihat sosok sasuke yang seemosi ini, dia marah dan begitu menakutkan.

"bukan begitu sa-sasuke-kun, tolong jangan sekasar ini" kataku tanpa melihat matanya, bukan karena aku bersalah, tapi aku takut memandang mata itu, mata itu bukan miliknya, mata itu terlalu menakutkan untukku, bukan pandangan kasih sayang yang ada di dalamnya. Tidak lagi..

"jadi kau mau aku sekasar apa? Sekasar ini?"

PLAK

Satu tamparan telak aku dapatkan, dan oh iya apa aku pernah bilang sasuke itu pemegang sabuk hitam tae kwon do?, dan tamparannya ku rasa kalian tidak akan mau untuk sekedar mencicipinya. Mataku mulai berair, ku tekan kuat-kuat rasa sakit dalam hatiku berusaha untuk tidak terisak, namun sia-sia. Air mataku mengalir deras saat ia mulai mencium paksa diriku.

PLAK

Lagi, tamparan itu di berikan padaku, aku masih terisak, pandangan mataku kabur namun otakku cukup sdar untuk tau apa yang di lakukan sasuke padaku, dia mulai

Melakukan sesuatu dan kau tau dia, sasuke-kun, kekasihku meniduriku.

Besok paginya aku terbangun dengan kondisi yang parah. Seprei kusut, tubuh penuh jejak merah, darah yang telah mengering, air mata deras, wajah memar, terduduk dan kini tengah di baluti jas kerja sasuke.

Di hadapanku pria ini mengacak ravennya penuh amarah, mata itu menatap kearahku penuh penyesalan, dan aku menangis dalam diam tanpa suara, seolah hilang entah kemana. Mendekat kearahku, dia memelukku

"sakura, maafkan aku, maaf, maaf, maaf sakura.. aku kalut"

Katanya penuh penyesalan, seiring ketatnya pelukannya padaku, hatiku semakin sesak dan tubuhku gemetar, aku.. takut padanya.

"jangan memandangku seperti itu sakura, ku mohon, kau bisa membunuhku sekarang juga, ku mohon maafkan aku sakura."

Masih memandangnya aku menatap tepat kedalam onyx miliknya, tatapan kosong milikku, dan berkata padanya

"aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya sasuke, dia hanya teman, teman yang lebih bisa menghargaiku dibanding kekasihku, bukan salahku jika kau tidak berada di tempat bersamaku, kau tau kau menghilang? Tanpa kabar, tanpa jejak dan kau pulang memberi hadiah berupa kehancuran untukku, mau sekalian membunuhku sasuke?"

seolah gila, meski air mata tak kunjung berhenti namun tidak ada suara isakan dari bibirku, aku sakit aku kecewa aku terluka, hidupku hilang dalam semalam, hilang di tangan orang yang paling ku cintai, hilang di tangan kekasih yang tak pernah ku hianati, hilang di depan orang yang ku hormati.

"sakura, ku mohon aku kalut, ku mohon sakura.. maafkan aku, aku tau aku salah, aku hanya sedang kesal dengan ayah yang selalu mengekangku, aku kesal dengan semua hidupku, aku juga kesal denganmu, karena sudah beberapa hari ini setiap aku kembali kesekolah kau selalu bersama pria itu, kau selalu bersamanya, aku tak mau... kehilanganmu sakura"

"jadi itukah alasanmu menghancurkan hidupku..? terima kasih sasuke."

Kataku masih dingin, perasaanku terbang entah kemana, berjalan menjauhinya aku pulang kerumah. Kau tau butuh berapa waktu bagiku..? seminggu lebih aku mendapatkan home schooling, aku tak bertemu sasuke semenjak itu, hanya gaara yang kadang-kadang mengunjungiku, menghiburku, meski ia tak tau apa alasanku menjadi seperti itu, ia tetap berada di sampingku, hingga akhiirnya di suatu sore ia datang untuk pamit padaku

"maaf sakura, aku harus kembali ke suna, nenekku membutuhkanku"

"ya, pergilah.. aku juga tau kau tak betah di konoha"

"hn, tapi berjanjilah padaku, apapun alasanmu kau harus bangkit dan menjadi sakura seperti yang ku kenal selama ini, yang seperti ini bukanlah haruno sakura. Kau mengerti kan?"

"ya, aku tau. Terima kasih gaara"

Aku memeluknya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum perpisahan kami, kami sedang berada di halaman rumahku, memeluknya sambil terisak di dadanya, hanya dia teman yang bisa memberikan kehangatan itu, aku tak tau mengapa namun hatiku sakit setiap aku mengingat kepergiannya yang berarti aku akan kehilangan satu orang lagi yang peduli padaku. Tanpa ku sadari, adegan ini di lihat oleh sasuke yang semakin marah karenanya. Hidupku benar-benar hancur setelahnya.

* * *

**TBC~~**

**hai minna-san, *bungkuk-bungkuk hormat* review lagi yaah.. oh ya, sekedar curcol, aku nge publish fict ini 5 chapter sekaligus.. hehehe**

***kagak ada yang tanya***

**haaa.. ya udah deh.. see u.. babay..**


	3. Chapter 3

**aku kembali lagi, dengan tidak kapok-kapoknya ^_^**

**hahahaha,, maaf buat para reader, author geblek ini dengan nekatnya mempublish 5 chapter sekaligus..**

**maaf juga buat para senpai, kouhai satu ini belum begitu tau tentang tata krama *beh, bahasa lo* mempublish fict, mohon bimbinngannya..**

* * *

**Bukti cintaku, Bukti penghianatan dimatamu**

**by hime kirika**

**disclaimer : _you-know-who_ alias masashi kishimoto-sensei**

**Pairing : siapa aja boleh.. hahahah :p**

**warning : gaje, alur kecepetan, dan silahkan nilai sendiri ^_^**

* * *

Tidak ada yang tau soal ini,hanya aku dan sasuke. Sasori-nii sudah seminggu lebih ini menghubungiku dari suna, namun ku abaikan setiap panggilan, email maupun sms darinya, mungkin ia akan datang jika aku masih saja mengabaikannya. Ino mulai bertanya alasanku yang memilih home schooling, hinata dan naruto juga mulai sering datang mengunjungiku, takut kalau-kalau aku sakit.

"aku tidak apa-apa kok" kataku pada hinata, naruto,, ino dan sai yang datang ke rumah malam ini.

"tidak apa-apa apanya sakura-chan, ceritakan saja, aku hawatir padamu sakura-chan, kita sahabat sejak kecil kau tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya" kata naruto, seolah kehilangan kebodohannya, andai saja hanya ada naruto di sini mungkin aku akan menangis sejadi-jadinya padanya, kebiasaanku sejak kecil jika aku marah, dan sedih.

"kau berbohong sakura, kau tidak mempercayaiku?" ino memegang tanganku dan mulai memelukku.

"sa-sakura-chan, sebenarnya ada apa..?" hinata juga dengan raut kekhawatirannya memandangku

"sakura, aku tidak tau apa-apa, tapi aku yakin ada yang membuatmu sakit, jika tidak kau tidak mungkin seperti ini" sai yang biasanya diampun ikut menimpali dan menghiburku

"gomen minna, aku membuat kalian khawatir, aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh"

Ku lihat ino akan memprotes namun naruto terlebih dahulu menyela

"sakura-chan tidak akan bisa di paksa jika sudah begini, kami percaya padamu sakura-chan, tapi jika kau butuh sesuatu kau tau kemana tempat untuk pergi, dan juga dimana si teme itu saat kau seperti ini? Benar-benar pacar tidak bertanggung jawab"

"hn, siapa yang kau bilang tidak bertanggung jawab dobe..?"

Deg.. nafasku tercekat, mataku membulat sempurna, wajahku pucat seketika, ku tundukan pandangan sedalam yang aku bisa, aku takut.. aku sungguh takut pada sosok itu, uchiha sasuke. Sejak kapan dia ada di rumahku..? tak kusangka ino memperhatikanku sedari tadi, mungkin dia berfikir ini adalah masalah kekasih biasa antara aku dan sasuke, untuk itu dia segera mengambil tindakan bodoh yang sangat ingin ku cegah.

"ya sudah sakura, mungkin kau perlu bicara berdua dengan sasuke, kami akan pulang, jika kau sudah siap ku harap kau mau terbuka pada kami, kau membuat kami seperti orang asing sakura, kau tau..?"

"ya, aku mengerti ino"

Keempat sosok di depanku tersenyum dan mulai bangkit berdiri menjauh, pulang. Bergantikan sosok yang sedang berdiri dengan tangan yang di masukkan ke dalam kantong celana, khas dirinya.

"kau menjauhiku, kau takut padaku sakura..?"

Katanya penuh penekanan.

"ti-tidak, aku tidak menjauhimu, aku hanya—

"sudahlah sakura, aku tau. Jadi kau pura-pura menjauhiku agar kau bisa memeluk gaara di belakangku..? che, padahal kau begitu takut padaku, tapi kau nyaman-nyaman saja di peluknya seperti itu."

"buk-bukan begitu sasuke aku—

"bahkan skarang kau menghilangkan suuffix di namaku, selanjutnya apa..? kau akan menyerahkan dirimu padanya..?"

Cukup sudah habis kesabaranku,,

"KAU TAU APA BRENGSEK! KAU YANG MENGHANCURKANKU APA HAKMU MENGHAKIMIKU HA? Kau fikir hanya karena aku memeluknya berarti aku akan suka rela menyerahkan tubuhku padanya..?"

"kau tak perlu marah seperti itu kan? Ya ampun sakura, aku tidak sengaja, kalau memang kau tak seperti itu bisakah kau menjauh darinya?"

Kata sasuke sambil mencengkram erat tanganku, entah mengapa aku merasakan sakit di hatiku bukan di tanganku yang tengah di remasnya kuat-kuat, bulir-bulir air mata yang ku tahan sekuat tenaga pecah tanpa kontrol, aku menangis, masih dalam diam tak ada isakan, aku melhat mata itu, mencari tau sebenarnya dimana titk kewarasan pria ini, dengan mata sayu dan tersenyum lemah aku memandanginyaa

"ne, sasuke, sebenarnya kau menganggap aku ini apa..? tidakkah hatimu tengah menganggapku seorang pelacur..? apa sehina itu aku dimatamu..? kau yang merebutnya sasuke, kau yang menghancurkanku, kaulah yang membuat hidupku hancur, apakah kata maaf saja cukup baagimu?"

Hancur, hatiku benar-benar hancur sekarang tidak ada lagi benteng untuk membatasi emosi yang ku bendung selama seminggu lebih ini

"aku tidak menganggapmu begitu sakura, aku juga hancur, aku melihatmu bersama gaara setiap waktu, di uks, di perpustakaan, di kelas, bahkan saat kau membeli buku kau masih bersamanya, apa yang tidak ada padaku yang dia punya sakura, apa salah jika aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya?"

"kau melakukan dengan cara yang salah. Aku hanya menemaninya, apa yang salah dari itu.. setiap ku hubungi nomormu selalu tidak aktif, lalu aku harus bagaimana, apa menghargai ajakan termasuk menjual diri?"

Ku akui yang di katakan sasuke itu benar, aku lebih sering terlihat bersama gaara saat sasuke tidak sekolah, bukan karena sengaja tapi karena keadaan, yang membuatku bingung sasuke selalu tau informasi diriku bahkan saat dia tidak sedang bersekolah.

"aku tidak tau sakura"

Egois, tidak mau mengalah, kepalaku serasa mau pecah, aku pusing dan mual sebelum ku berlari ke toilet dan muntah di sana, semula aku berfikir ini karena pola makanku yang berubah beberapa hari ini, sasuke yang hawatir padaku ku usir pulang, aku muak dengannya yang selalu egois. Kemudian beberapa hari setelahnya aku bertemu itachi-nii kakak sasuke di mini market.

"sakura kan?" tanyanya padaku

"iya, itachi-nii apa kabar?" kataku mencoba sebiasa mungkiin.

"baik, kau baik-baik saja sakura? Wajahmu pucat, kalau ku perhatikan badanmu kurusan sakura, kau sakit?"

"tidak itachi-nii aku baik-baik saja" dustaku padanya, memang semenjak beberapa hari ini aku lebih sering mual dan pusing. Namun agaknya aku melupakan suatu poin penting

"kau tidak bisa membohongiku sakura, aku ini dokter, aku lebih tau, kau sendiri kan? Ayo ku antar ke rumah sakit, sekalian aku periksa"

Akh benar, itu poin penting yang ku lupakan, aku tengah membohongi seorang dokter.

"aku tidak apa-apa itachi-nii mungkin aku Cuma—

Sebelum ku selesaikan bicaraku aku pingsan dengan tiba-tiba, mungkin itachi-nii kaget, dia segera memapahku ke mobilnya"

"sakura, sakura kau tidak apa-apa?"

Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara itu sebelum aku benar-benar hilang kesadaran.

* * *

Begitu aku bangun aku tengah berada di rumah sakit, bukan di ruang inap, tapi di ruangan yang baru ku ketahui milik itachi-nii, ruang dokter di temani beberapa suster, ku layangkan pandangan ke meja di sampingku yang telah penuh dengan makanan rupanya itachi-nii membelikanku makanan

"sakura, kau sudah sadar?"

Hanya anggukan pelan yang ku beri padanya

"makanlah dulu, kemudian kita bicara" katanya yang mendadak serius penuh khawatir. Aku menuruti perintahnya dan mulai makan makananku, setelah selesai ku lihat itachi-nii menyuruhku rebahan saja jika aku masih pusing, ku ikuti sarannya dalam diam. Sampai ia menyeret sebuah kursi di dekat ranjang dan mulai bertanya

"Kapan kau emm, terakhir menstruasi?"

Pertanyaan itachi-nii mau tak mau membuat wajahku memerah bak kepiting rebus, agak ragu namun ku jawab juga pertanyaannya

"aku sudah telat selama 2 minggu ini itachi-nii"

"hn, kau.. hamil sakura"

Hamil..? ku lihat wajah itachi-nii penuh rasa khawatir memandang wajahku yang masih tak percaya seutuhnya, ku rasa jiwaku tak lagi ada di sini

"apa sasuke yang melakukannya?" rahang iitachi-nii mengeras seketika itu, aku teringat pada kejadian beberapa minggu lalu, yang menghancurkan hidupku, aku merunduk semakin dalam, air mataku mengalir untuk yang kesekian kalinya

"jawab sakura, kalau memang dia yang melakukannya dia harus bertanggung jawab, aku sudah khawatir sejak ia sering tak pulang rumah, aku tau dia punya apartemen pribadi, dia selalu lari kesana jika sedang banyak pikiran, namun inilah yang aku takutkan bagaimanapun sasuke masih terlalu muda dan naif, dia selalu kalut jika ia sudah tak tenang"

Kata itachi-nii menjelaskan, aku menunduk dan menangis dalam diam, bergelut dengan fikiranku, sekarang aku harus bagaimana..? apa yang harus aku katakan pada keluargaku..? dan bagaimana reaksi sasuke, dia tak pernah terlihat lagi sejak malam itu aku mengusirnya darii rumah.

"aku akan membantumu sakura, sekarang kita beri tau dulu keluargamu"

Aku tak dapat berkata apa-apa, ketika itachi-nii berdiri aku menahan seragam dokternya, meremasnya kuat-kuat hingga aku beranikan berbicara

"aku.. aku yang akan memberi taukan mereka itachi-nii kau tak perlu khawatir"

Kataku meyakinkan meskipun bicaraku masih bergetar

"Tidak, aku takut kau akan berbuat nekat sakura, aku dokter yang menanganimu, meskipun aku bukan dokter kandungan, tapi akulah yang memeriksamu dan aku yang harus melaporkannya pada orang tuamu"

Kata-kata itachi-nii membuatku kehilangan jiwaku, aku sudah tak tau lagi harus bagaimana jadi ku biarkan itachi-nii yang menyampaikannya.

* * *

**TBC~~**

**hai, hai.. aku nongol lagi dan lagi.. maaf deh kalo jadi bosan sama fict dan juga diriku yang geblek ini.. **

**sakura : emang lo ngarti geblek itu apaan?**

**hime : kagak**

**sakura : *gUbrak!* mati aja sana..**

**ish, tega amat.. hime kan cuma menyalurkan imajinasi doank, che.. ya udah deh minna-san hime minta review nya nih,, kok nggak di kasih-kasih,, pelit amat cuma buat review doank..**

**reviewnya cuma tanda nggak papa.. biar hime tau, nih fict ada yang baca, terutama buat para silent readers nooh *nunjuk-nunjuk***

**Yaps.. sampai ketemu lagii..**


	4. Chapter 4

**sudah ku bilang kan, aku muncul lagi.. hahahhaa..**

**nggak kapok-kapoknya, habisnya gimana, mau nggak mau, ini 5 chapter sekali publish, author nggak suka nunggu, lebih nggak suka buat orang nunggu, makanya meskipun nggak ada yang penasaran author tetep buat fict gaje ini.. yah minimal 5 chapter lumayan lah, kali aja dapat repon bagus. yosh ini dia..**

**happy reading_**

* * *

**Bukti cintaku, Bukti penghianatan dimatamu**

**by hime kirika**

**disclaimer : _you-know-who_ alias masashi kishimoto-sensei**

**Pairing : siapa aja boleh.. hahahah :p**

**warning : gaje, alur kecepetan, dan silahkan nilai sendiri ^_^**

* * *

Salah! Benar-benar langkah yang salah membiarkan itachi-nii memberi tau kaa-san dan tou-san,, kau tau apa yang ku dapatkan? Tentu saja kemarahan. Dan disinilah kami kedua belah pihak keluarga berada, di mansion uchiha, bahkan sasori-nii kembali dari suna setelah mendengar hal ini, jangan heran, sasori-nii dan itachi-nii teman sepermainan dalam akatsuki.

"jadi bisakah kau jelaskan pada kami nona muda..?" kata kaa-san tajam yang berusaha menahan amarah. Aku tau kaa-san sedih, tapi aku lebih tau kaa-san tidak suka ketika mendengar yang merebut hidupku adalah seorang uchiha, bagaimanapun haruno dan uchiha itu saingan.

"su-sudah aku jelaskan kaa-san, aku mengandung.. anak sasuke"

Hhh,, hanya helaan nafas yang terdengar di ruangan ini dan sasori-nii yang merangkulku, seolah memberikanku kekuatan, aku juga bukannya tak tau bahwa sejak kembali ke konoha sasori-nii ingin menghajar sasuke namun ku tahan karena hanya akan memperkeruh suasana yang awalnya memang sudah keruh

"jadi, kau menyodorkan anak gadismu untuk merayu anakku, ne mebuki?"

Kata mikoto baa-san memandang ibuku penuh rasa hina, beralih pandang padaku, aku merasa seolah dunia hancur menimpaku, malu.. adakah yang lebih dari kata malu? Hanya menunduk dan menahan isakan yang ku lakukan, sembari mengencangkan eratan tanganku pada genggaman sasori-nii yang seolah mengerti keadaanku.

"mohon jaga ucapan anda nyonya, segala tata krama dan keanggungan haruno tentulah anda adalah orang yang paling mengetahuinya, namun kebiadaban uchiha, siapa yang akan menyangka, bukankah jika salah seharusnya anda bertanggung jawab? Jangan mencari-cari kelemahan orang lain untuk menutupi kesalahan putra bungsu anda" kata sasori-nii datar, sangat datar.. penuh amarah yang tertahan

"sasori, lebih sopanlah pada ibuku" bentak itachi-nii.

Aku masih saja menunduk, sementara kedua kepala keluarga masih saja diam membisu, namun ku akui atmosfer di ruangan ini begitu membunuh.

"ehem. Baiklah, jadi sasuke, benar kau yang melakukannya?"

Mikoto-baa-san bertanya pada sasuke, aku yang sedari tadi menunduk segera melayangkan pandangan pada sasuke

"aku memang pernah melakukannya, hanya sekali. Tapi kau yakin sakura anak itu milikku?"

Tes.. satu, dua, tiga, ribuan tetes air mata membasahi wajahku, dia bilang apa? Kami-sama benarkah hatinya terbuat dari es? Pandanganku mengabur saat air mata begitu membanjiri wajah dan mataku, tak lagi kurasakan genggaman erat hangat milik sasori-nii sebelum ku tersadar bahwa sasori-nii tengah menghajar sasuke.

BUG.. BUG..BUG..

3 pukulan telak mengenai wajah, dan perut sasuke, hadiah dari sasori-nii, sebelum itachi-nii menghentikannya. Ibuku histeris, mikoto baa-san juga ikut berteriak kencang, fugaku jii-san memandang tidak suka, sedangkan tou-san memandang puas..

"apa yang anakmu lakukan pada anakku mebuki? Kalian ini benar-benar tidak punya tata krama"

"jangan seenaknya menghardik mikoto, anakku tidak akan begitu jika anakmu tidak keterlaluan"

"Hentikan!" ucap kedua kepala keluarga bersamaan, sementara aku tengah menahan isakan kecil yang gagal ku tahan aku mulai memberaanikan diri

"apa maksudmu sasuke?" kataku padanya

"hn, kita memang sepasang kekasih, akupun tau aku kalut melakukannya padamu, tapi meyakini anak di rahimmu adalah anakku itu sulit, bukankah kau lebih sering terlihat bersama gaara?"

Katanya padaku tak berperasaan, sasori-nii akan menghajar sasuke lagi jika saja itachi-nii tak menghalaunya.

"ha, ha, hhahahhahahahahahahhaha, bodoh"

Aku malah tertawa, aku tidak mengerti, berharap dengan tertawa rasa sakit dan sesak di hatiku menghilang dan meluap, ku tatap satu persatu wajah yang hadir di ruangan ini, air mataku tak juga mau berhenti, aku mulai berfikir mungkin kelenjar air mataku rusak, hingga air asin itu begitu derasnya membasahi pipiku

"KAU PIKIR AKU WANITA APA SIALAN! KAU MEMPERKOSAKU! KAU MENAMPARKU! KAU MENYAKITIKU! ANAK INI MILIKMU! SIAPA LAGI YANG AKAN BERLAKU KURANG AJAR PADAKU JIKA BUKAN KAU!? HA? KAU BISA JAWAB? UCHIHA SIALAN!"

Aku berkata dengan satu tarikan nafas, aku tak peduli jika kata-kataku begitu kasar, sikap brutalku benar-benar keluar, aku sudah tak tahan lagi terlalu sakit rasa ini. Sesaat ku lihat semua orang tercengang, kemudian sasori-nii menunduk dengan kepalan tangan yang bergetar..

tou-san dengan wajah kecewa, kaa-san memalingkan wajah menahan malu, itachi-nii lebih memilih memandang lantai, fugaku jii-san dengann wajahh datar mengeras menatap sasuke, mikoto baa-san dengan tatapan sendu memandang lantai dan sasuke yang masih datar. Kemudian ku tersenyum bersama air mata kesakitan itu.

"ne, kaa-san, bukankah ini memalukan? Maaf kaa-san sakura tak lebih dari aib, sakura selalu berharap bisa menjadi wanita kuat seperti kaa-san walaupun setiap harinya sakura harus memandang foto kaa-san agar tak lupa wajah kaa-san, karena kaa-san jarang pulang" kataku, mulai menunduk dengan perlahan isakan yang ku tahan pecah seketika itu.

"tou-san, maaf mengecewakanmu, sakura tidak bisa menjadi anak yang membanggakan untuk tou-san, padahal sakura yakin secuek-cueknya tou-san kasih sayang untuk sakura pasti selalu ada di dasar hati tou-san"

Kemudian beralih ke anggota uchiha

"maaf, tuan dan nyonya uchiha, saya hanya mencintai putra anda, tanpa tau ternyata saya jatuh terlalu cepat, mungkin karena kami sama-sama kekurangan kasih sayang dari orang tua kami yang lebih menyayangi harta, makanya kami dapat bersama, itupun bukan salah saya, saya tak pernah menginginkannya sebelum waktunya dan dengan cara terhormat, namun putra anda yang saya sayangi mengambil paksa kehidupan saya, jika tamparan yang ia berikan masih berbekas hingga saat ini, maka luka itu akan selalu berbekas selamanya di belakang nama haruno"

Kataku dengan wajah yang benar-benar hancur, dan masih dengan isakan kecil yang susah payah ku tahan agar tak semakin meledak

"sasuke, kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab itu urusanmu, aku tak pernah mengatakan kebohongan padamu secuilpun sejak aku mengenalmu hingga hari ini, aku yakin sekeras apapun aku meyakinkanmu aku tak dapat mengubah perasangkamu"

Wajah datar itu ku perhatikan, balas memperhatikan wajah terluka milikku sebelum ku lanjutkan

"aku tidak akan lagi meminta pertanggung jawabanmu, hanya hari ini saja aku datang memberi tau kehadiran benih itu di dalam rahimku, silahkan kau menganggap aku pelacur atau apa, tapi aku mau kau berjanji, entah besok atau kapan matamu mulai terbuka akan ketulusan dan kejujuranku, berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah mencariku dan anak ini, begitu kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari rumahmu, maka anak ini bukanlah anakmu, meskipun darahnya adalah seorang uchiha, akan aku pastikan darah itu bersih dari kata uchiha"

Sedikit berfikir wajah datar yang sedari tadi melihatku mulai menunduk sedih, namun masih diam saja

"kau diam, ku anggap itu jawaban iya"

Kataku sambil berjalan keluar mansion ini, meninggalkan kaa-san yang mulai terisak kecil, dan tou-san yang memandang fugaku jii-san, sasori-nii segera menyusulku, seolah tau aku butuh sandaran, dia berdiri di sampingku, sebelum aku jauh melangkah aku mendengar suara pembicaraan haruno dan uchiha

"aku tau kita saingan fugaku, tapi putriku tidak pernah berbohong, meski aku jarang ada bersamanya namun aku mendidiknya dengan seksama"

"hn aku tau, tapi aku tidak dapat memaksa anakku, jika ia merasa tidak harus bertanggung jawab, sama seperti kau yang mempercayai putrimu, aku mempercayai putraku"

"baiklah kalau begitu, lupakan saja kejadian ini, anggap tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa antara uchiha dan haruno, aku akan mengurus sakura dan sebisa mungkin sembunyikan hal ini dari publik"

"tentu saja"

Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila kau ada di posisiku? Meskipun sepenuhnya tak salah yang bisa ku lakukan adalah pergi sejauh mungkin, aku meminta sasori-nii untuk menemaniiku ke mobil namun di luar dugaan ia berbalik dan berkata pada sasuke tapat ke mata onyx miliknya

"hari ini kau membuat adiku menangis dan sakit sasuke, namun suatu hari nanti jika kau berdiri di posisi yang sama seperti sakura saat ini, ingatlah bahwa aku yang akan memusnahkanmu saat itu juga, dan untukmu itachi.. aku menyayangkan persahabatan kita yang berakhir malam ini"

Setelah mengatakan ikrar itu, sasori-nii membawaku pulang lebih dulu di banding kaa-san dan tou-san.

Di dalam mobil menuju pulang ke rumah

"maaf nii-san, memberimu hadiah seperti ini setelah kau lama tak pulang ke konoha"

Hiks,, hikss.. aku menangis lagi, sakitku tak juga mau menguap, nii-san mengacak rambutku pelan

"menangislah sakura, hanya malam ini saja, tersenyumlah besok hari, aku akan selalu bersamamu bahkan jika kau di keluarkan dari nama haruno"

"terima kasih nii-san, aku.. aku.."

"sst, aku tau.."

Dan setelah itu nii-san kembali memperhatikan jalan sementara aku bersusah payah menahan isakan perih ini.

Sesampainya di rumah

Di ruang keluarga, kaa-san memelukku, ikut terisak bersamaku

"kaa-san, saku.. hiks saku.. hiks,, tidak, bukan.. saku.. hiks hiks.."

"kaa-san tau sayang, hiks. Maafkan kaa-san, kaa-san yang salah, seharusnya kaa-san lebih menjagamu, seharusnya kaa-san lebih sering menemanimu, untuk masa-masa sulit selama ini kaa-san minta maaf"

"hiks,, maaf.. maaf tou-san" kataku sambil bersimpuh di kaki tou-san yang sedang duduk di sofa, aku benar-benar merasa kotor, dan berslah saat ku lihat tou-san menangis, hatiku sakit.. seharusnya prestasi yang ku berikan, bukan kehancuran bagi mereka, tou-san tiba-tiba memelukku dan menepuk bahuku pelan

"tou-san selalu sibuk kerja, saat hawatir itu singgah di benak tou-san, tou-san selalu berkata putriku akan baik-baik saja, tou-san selalu menganggapmu anak lelaki tou-san karena kau kuat, tak peduli seberapa sepinya dunia ini, kau tak pernah menangis, kau selalu menghubungi kami bahkan hanya sekedar mengingatkan makan, maafkan tou-san, tou-san melupakan satu hal penting bahwa kau adalah seorang putri, tou-san lalai menjagamu sakura, maaf"

Pecah sudah semua isakan yang ku tahan, aku hancur, yang membuatku lebih hancur aku ikut menghancurkan perasaan kaa-san dan tou-san, sasori-nii ikur hancur, semua terbebani karena aku

"maaf, kalian terbebani dan menanggung malu karena saku, saku siap jika saku di coret dari haruno" kataku yang masih terisak

"kau bicara apa sayang? Kau tetaplah haruno, kaa-san akan membantumu merawat anak itu, lagi pula siapa yang sangka kaa-san akan mendapat cucu di usia yang terbilang cukup muda" kata kaa-sanku yang berusaha bercanda, sedikit melirik ke arah tou-san yang ternyata tengah tersenyum tulus padaku

"kau anakku sakura, dan itu tidak akan berubah, namun kau juga jangan melupakan tugas barumu sebagai seorang ibu, tou-san akan memindahkanmu ke suna sementara waktu, minimal hingga anakmu bersekolah, baru kau kembalilah ke konoha, kau akan tinggal bersama sasori" kata ayahku sambil menatap sasori-nii

"hm, aku pastikan kali ini aku akan menjagamu sakura, maaf jika aku tak jadi sosok kakak selama ini"

"tidak apa-apa sasori-nii, mohon bantuannya, sepertinya kau akan kerepotan" kataku yang mulai sedikit tersenyum.

"tidak masalah" katanya sambil memelukku hangat.

* * *

**TBC~~**

**sampai jumpa lagi ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hosh..hosh..hosh..**

**author tepar..**

**hah, akhirnya nyampe juga di chapter 5..**

**nih author bener-bener gila, padahal ini belum final..**

**ckckckc, salahkan otak errornya yang mempublish 5 fict sekaligus.. yosh minna happy reading..**

* * *

**Bukti cintaku, Bukti penghianatan dimatamu**

**by hime kirika**

**disclaimer : _you-know-who_ alias masashi kishimoto-sensei**

**Pairing : siapa aja boleh.. hahahah :p**

**warning : gaje, alur kecepetan, dan silahkan nilai sendiri ^_^**

* * *

9 bulan telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, aku telah tinggal di suna bersama sasori-nii, kaa-san dan tou-san sering mengunjungiku di suna, selama masa kehamilanku aku home schooling, mengingat aku masih siswi junior high school kelas 2, kata tou-san tak ada alasan untuk tidak melanjutkan sekolah, dan semuanya baik-baik saja, aku merawat anak dalam perutku ini, aku bahagia meski tanpa sasuke.

Hal ini telah di ketahui sahabat-sahabatku 6 bulan lalu, terkadang aku tertawa sendiri mengingat mereka segera menyusulku ke suna, dan bisa kau bayangkan cerewetnya ino menasehatiku, berpura-pura tegar pada akhirnya kami menangis bersama, hinata dan ino memelukku, aku berusaha tak menangis namun sia-sia..

sedangkan sai dan naruto menenangkan kekasihnya, naruto sahabat kecilku memandangku penuh iba, dan memelukku, ia berjanji akan menghajar sasuke setelah pulang dari suna waktu itu, aku fikir ia bercanda, namun malamnya ino menelponku, naruto menghajar sasuke, mereka berdua saling menghajar, bahkan hinata yang lembut itu menampar sasuke, ino kembali terisak saat ia menjelaskan pada sasuke

"_sebelum kau, aku telah mengenalnya lebih dulu, gadis rapuh yang berpura-pura kuat itu menemukan kebahagiaannya padamu, namun sekali sentak kau menghancurkannya" _

Teringat kata-kata ino waktu itu, mau tidak mau membuatku menangis lagi, aku senang sahabatku menyayangiku, bahkan orang selembut hinata bisa dengan berani menampar sasuke, yah, sasuke. Orang itu tidak pernah lagi aku mendengar tentangnya dan aku tidak mau peduli.

Terlanjur sakit semuanya. Aku mengelus perut buncitku yang tinggal menunggu waktu, lahirlah ke dunia nak, dan akan ibu tunjukan kebahagiaan sejati, ibu akan menjagamu dan tidak akan membiarkanmu merasakan kepahitan dunia seperti yang ibu rasakan. Gumamku, sambil masih terus mengelus perutku tiba-tiba perutku sakit, pinggangku menegang

"Sasori-nii,," panggilku padanya

"nii-saaan" masih tak ada jawaban

"NI-SAAAAAAN, aarggggh"

"sakura, kau kenap—ya ampun sakura ketubanmu pecah. Bertahanlah sakura, kita ke rumah sakit sekarang"

Sasori-nii memapahku menuju mobil, segera ia melajukan mobil ke suna hospital, di perjalanan sasori-nii menelpon orang tuaku yang sekarang sedang ada di luar negeri, aku yakin mungkin baru besok mereka sampai.

"bertahan sakura, kau harus kuat"

Sasori-nii terus menyemangatiku yang kini tengah ada di ranjang pasien yang di seret menuju ruangan, dengan seorang dokter yang ku ketahui bernama senju tsunade, dokter yang menangani kehamilanku selama ini.

"tenanglah sasori, dia akan baik-baik saja, sebaiknya kau telpon sahabat sakura, aku rasa sakura akan lebih membutuhkan mereka menggantikan orang tuamu.

* * *

Aku tak tau lagi, apa yang terjadi di luar. Yang kulakukan sekarang adalah berjuang.

"aaaaarrgghhh"

"sedikit lagi sakura, dorong"

Nafasku tersengal, aku menarik nafas kuat-kuat dan mendorong lagi sesuai intruksi dokter tsunade

"Lagi, sakura. DORONG!"

sekali,tidak. beberapa kali ku tarik nafas kuat-kuat dan sekali dorong aku mendengar suara tangisan si kecil, suara bidadariku membuatku terkulai lemas dan berlinang air mata

"selamat sakura, anakmu laki-laki"

Tersenyum lirih, aku melihat bayi kecil itu, rambut dan bentuk wajah seperti sasuke, kecuali mata emerald milikku, aku masih menangis dan bersukur, terima kasih kami-sama, sebelum aku merasa mual lagi

"Arggggh"

"sakura, kau kenapa apa yang sakit"

Dokter tsunade bertanya, menggeleng pelan aku berteriak lagi

"AAAAAAAAAgh"

"suster, bawa bayinya, dan persiapkan air hangat, sepertinya sakura akan melahirkan lagi"

kata dokter tsunade dan membuatku tercengang, mungkinkah kembar..? sebelum aku berteriak lagi.

"dorong sakura, lakukan seperti tadi kali ini kau pasti bisa"

"aaaaarrgghhh"

"lagi sakura, DORONG!"

Lagi mengambil tarikan nafas penuh ku dorong sekuat tenaga, beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ku dengar tangisan panjang. Air mataku tak mau berhenti, bukan karena sakit, meski ku akui aku hampir menyerah karena sakitnya, namun karena satu lagi bidadari kecil yang akan mewarnai hidupku.

"selamat sakura, anakmu perempuan."

Anak-anakku, yang manis, jika anak pertamaku adalah laki-laki yang kedua adalah perempuan, mereka kembar. Selisih 2 menit, bayi laki-lakiku memiliki rambut hitam sekelam malam, wajahnya mirip sasuke, kecuali emeraldnya.

Dan bayi perempuanku seputih porselen, wajahnya yang cantik rambutnya merah muda sepertiku namun matanya onyx sekelam milik sasuke. Terima kasih kami-sama kau hadirkan keindahan tak terduga dalam hidupku.

Aku masih menangis bersyukur, saat dokter tsunade menghampiriku,

"istrahatlah sakura, kau akan melihat malaikatmu nanti. Untuk sekarang kau akan di pindahkan ke kamar VVIP, dan aku akan memberi tau sasori tentang ini."

Aku beristrahat setelahnya. Entah berapa lama aku tertidur, begitu aku membuka mata aku tengah berada di ruangan VVIP, bersama sasori-nii dan sahabat-sahabatku yang menungguiku.

* * *

"sakura-chan,, selamat yah, anakmu kembar.." kata naruto memelukku, sebelum sasori-nii menjitak kepala durennya

"sakura belum sembuh baka, kau mau membuhunhya?"

"eh? Hehehe,, gomen sakura-chan" kata naruto salah tingkah, aku hanya terkikik geli menanggapinya

"tapi, kapan kalian sampai ke suna?" tanyaku pada mereka

"baru saja sakura-chan, kami ke sini naik jet pribadinya ino begitu mendengar kabar dari sasori-nii" kata hinata

"pantas saja kalian cepat sekali ada di sini" kataku tersenyum maklum

"jangan fikirkan itu jidat, sekarang kau sudah punya nama untuk mereka?" kata ino menyadarkanku

"aku rasa sakura sudah punya nama ino, jadi kau tidak perlu menyumbangkan nama" kata sai yang secara tidak langsung membeberkan maksud ino, aku hanya terkikik geli dan ino mulai cemberut

"uh, dasar kau tidak peka sai" kata ino yang di tanggapi senyum palsu sai

"Haruno akihira dan Haruno yukihira"

Kataku tersenyum lembut pada sahabatku

"akihira-kun dan yukihira-chan, nama yang bagus sakura" sasoori-nii menanggapi.

"oh iya sasori-nii, kaas-san dan tou-san kapan pulang?"

"sedang di perjalanan sakura, mungkin baru besok pagi sampai"

"oh, hm. Minna kalian akan tidur dimana malam ini?"

Kataku bertanya pada para sahabatku

"kami langsung pulang sakura-chan, tidak apa kan?"

"hm, daijoubu.. lagi pula kalian masih tengah ujian kan?"

"iya, begitulah.. nanti kalau sudah libur kami kemari lagi mengunjungi akihira-kun dan yuki-chan juga kau, jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik yah"

"hm, tentu, terima kasih sudah datang berkunjung"

"tak perlu sungkan sakura-chan" kata hinata lembut.

Sahabat-sahabatku telah pulang, tinggallah aku dan sasori-nii di ruangan ini

"sasori-nii tidak pulang?"

"tidak saku, kalau aku pulang siapa yang akan menemanimu"

"aku bisa sendiri nii-san, lagi pula aku yakin nii-san belum makann kan? Aku takut nanti nii-san malah sakit"

"hm, aku akan cari makan dulu, kau istirahatlah, aku akn ke rumah mengambil beberapa perlengkapan yang kau butuhkan dan kembali lagi, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"tidak apa-apa nii-sann"

"baiklah, tidurlah"

Aku menuruti perintah nii-san, aku menutup mataku namun tak benar-benar terridur saat ku dengar langkah kaki nii-san menjauh, aku membuka mataku yang mulai di aliri anak sungai dari pelupuk mataku, sasuke, anak yang tak kau anggap telah kulahirkan di dunia, dan mereka akan ku pastikan tidak akan mengetahui siapa dirimu. Akihira-kun, yukihira-chan, bersabarlah dan kuatlah menjalani hidup bersama kaa-san, aku akan membahagiakan kalian walau tanpa sosok seorang ayah. Itu janjiku untuk kalian!

* * *

**TBC**~~

waw, gak nyangka.. yah whatever lah.. yang penting reviewnya yah, minna..


	6. Chapter 6

**Yosh, aku udah update kilat lagi.. kekilatan kilatnya.. ckckck**

**yup spesial thanks buat reviewers..**

**MuFylin** : Thanks yah dah review, aku masih newbie, n soal pertanyaannmu itu, soalnya aku sering nggak konsen kalau ngetik fiksi itu nggak di rata tengah, dan juga sering banget kemungkinan adanya typo, makanya aku ngetiknya di tengah2.

**someone** : thanks udah review, kayaknya aku kenal kamu deh *ngelus-ngelus dagu*

**Hanazono yuri **: benarkah? hehehe, nggak papa baru pengen doank kan.. :p

**Clarist **: hmm, kalau kayak gitu ketebak banget kan? aku bahkan nggak yakin bakalan happy ending *evil smirk* heheheh,, peace ^_^v ngomong-ngomong aku jadi ngerasa gimana gitu kamu manggilnya senpai, padahal aku masih newbie looh..

**Ssang **: kyaaaaaa... thank you ^_^ kamu reviewer pertama aku,, n soal rata tengah itu, maaf aku baru tau. maklum aku masih baru, soalnya selama ini aktif sebagai silent reader sedikitnya membuatku agak nggak suka kalau baca fanfict yang nggak di rata tengah, konsentrasiku jadi sering pecah, krena sering ada percakapan yang terlewat ku baca, tapi nih di chap ini aku udah nggak rata tengah lagi kok, makash buat pemberitahuannya.

Yak, ini dia,, happy reading minna-san, kayaknya aku bakalan update kilat kebangetan soalnya aku lagi nggak punya kerjaan.. heheheh

* * *

**Bukti cintaku, Bukti penghianatan dimatamu**

**by hime kirika**

**disclaimer : _you-know-who_ alias masashi kishimoto-sensei**

**Pairing : siapa aja boleh.. hahahah :p**

**warning : gaje, alur kecepetan, dan silahkan nilai sendiri ^_^**

* * *

Setelah persalinanku waktu itu, aku sangat bahagia.. aku hidup berdua dengan sasori-nii, serta kaa-san dan tou-san yang sering datang berkunjung. Sejak kelahiran aki-kun dan yuki-chan kaa-san dan tou-san lebih sering menginap di rumah kami di suna, namun panggilan tugas masih sering datang memisahkan kami. Seperti pagi itu.

"Loh, kaa-san dan tou-san belum berangkat?"

Kataku ketika mendapati tou-san dan kaa-san tengah menggendong aki-kun dan yuki-chan

"hh, kaa-san tidak ingin berangkat saku-chan, kaa-san masih mau sama yuki-chan, seperti menggendongmu dulu, hihhii"

Aku tersenyum simpul melihat kaa-san terkekeh seperti itu, aku senang dengan adanya aki-kun dan yuki-chan kaa-san dan tou-san semakin sering ada di dekatku mengurus anak-anakku.

"sudahlah kaa-san, minggu depan bisa kemari lagi kan? Lagi pula kerjaan di kantor cabang amerika tidak bisa di biarkan begitu saja"

Kata sasori-nii yang sudah bersiap-siap ke kantor, entah sejak kapan sasori-nii ada di ambang pintu kamar ini, aku hanya tersenyum maklum.

"kau lihat saku-chan? Anikimu itu lebih senang mengusir kaa-san sekarang u-uh" kata kaa-san sembari cemberut

"sudahlah mebuki, sasori benar, kita harus segera kembali, minggu depan kita kesini lagi" kata ayah menimpali gerutuan ibu.

"haaah, baiklah.. ya sudah"

Kaa-san menyerahkan yuki-chan padaku, dan tou-san menidurkan aki-kun di ranjang bayi kamar ini, ku antarkan kaa-san, tou-san dan aniki yang memang sudah siap akan ke kantor, sebelum aniki berbalik dan berkata

"Jangan lupa _home schoolingmu_ hari ini saku-chan, belajarlah yang rajin, aku akan pulang sebelum malam"

"ha'i nii-san, wakatta"

Dan sunyilah rumah ini dengan perginya penghuni di dalamnya menjalani rutinitas masing-masing. Aku masih _home schooling _ di samping merawat kedua bayiku.

ino dan hinata sering berkunjung ke suna saat libur, terkadang bersama naruto dan sai, aku sering tertawa mengingat hal itu, entah karena apa aku merasa aki-kun tidak menyukai ino, seperti di sore itu

"aki-kun yang tampan, sini sama ino nee-chan"

Kata ino sambli mengambil alih aki-kun dari gendonganku, sementara hinata yang tersenyum lembut menggendong yuki-chan yang tengah tertidur lelap di gendongannya. Aku menyerahkan aki-kun pada ino

"hati-hati pig, awas kalau kau menyakitinya"

"aku tau jidat, kyaaa, senangnya aku menggendongnya, seperti anak sendiri"

Aku tersenyum hangat mendengar ino mengatakan itu, aku senang aki-kun dan yuki-chan di penuhi kasih sayang yang berlimpah dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, sebelum aku melihat wajah aneh ino dan seketika ino berte—

"Kyaaaaa, sakuraaa... aki-kun, coba lihat"

"bwahahahahha,, salahmu sendiri pig, kau tak pernah kapok sih"

"tapi kan, sakuraaaaa,, ini dress _limited edition_ musim semi-ku"

"hn, sini, aku akan mengganti popoknya dulu, lagi pula aku heran kenapa setiap kau memeluknya popoknya pasti sudah penuh dan selalu tembus"

Yah yang terjadi adalah aki-kun mengompoli ino, hal ini sudah sering terjadi, tapi ino masih tidak kapok juga untuk menggendong aki-kun. Aku tertawa sambil membersihkan popok, sementara hinata mulai memerah menahan tawanya

"hhah, tertawalah hinata, kalau kau tak tertawa kau akan semerah kepiting, tertawalah kalian sepuasnya aku mau mengganti bajuku, dan kau aki-kun, nee-chan tidak mau menggendongmu lagi, huh"

Ino kemudian berlalu sambil memalingkan muka, setelahnya kau dan hinata benar-benar tertawa, hingga yuki-chan menangis kami berhenti dan menenangkannya. Namun ada yang mulai menggangu fikiranku, jika yuki-chan bisa menangis meskipun tidak sering, aku tak pernah mendengar suara tangisan aki-kun kecuali saat ia ku lahirkan. Namun kubuang fikiranku jauh-jauh, dan ternyata fikiran ini kembali mengusikku saat 3 tahun berlalu.

"ka.. ka.. chan"

Ku palingkan kepalaku dari tugas _home schooling _yang ku kerjakan, melihat yuki-chan yang berumur 3 tahun itu mulai memanggilku, aku memang sering mengajaknya memanggilku begitu, namun tak ku sangka hari ini dia berbicara, sasori-nii yang kebetulan sedang libur dan ada di rumah turut terheran karenanya.

"yuki-chan bilang apa? Coba ulangi lagi..?"

Kataku sambil memeluknya

" , ka..ch.. kaa-chan"

Aku benar-benar bahagia mendengarnya, adakah kebahagiaan lain selain ini..? sasori-nii langsung duduk di sebelahku dan memeluk yuki-chan, mengambil alih yuki dari pelukanku

"hei, anak manis, lalu bagaimana caramu memanggil pamanmu yang tampan ini, hmm?"

Sasori-nii dengan sangat antusias ingin mendengar panggilan yuki untuknya namun—

"kaa-chan?"

"bwahaahhaahhahaha, jangan terlalu terburu-buru nii-san, yuki mungkin baru menghapal kaa-chan saja, iyakan sayang?" kataku kepada nii-san yang cemberut sambil mengambil alih yuki lagi darinya.

"huuh, baiklah, sepertinya kau hanya menyayangi kaa-chan mu, ne yuki-chan?"

Aku menahan tawaku agar tidak pecah melihat nii-san yang cemberut seperti itu, sebelum yuki bersuara lagi

"ni.. ni.."

Kami segera melihat kearahnya, aku tersenyum lembut pada yuki yang kini di pangkuanku tengah menatapku ingin bersuara yang entah apa yang ingin di katakannya

"ni apa sayang..? kau mau bilang sesuatu? Kau mungkin bisa menunjuk saja, supaya kaa-chan mengerti maksudmu"

Saat ku lihat jari telunjuk kanan yuki mulai mengarah pada nii-san kemudian di lanjutkan dengan suara darinya

"ni.. nii-ssa.. nii-san, nii-san"

Aku dan sasori-nii tercengang, bagaimana yuki bisa melakukan itu? Apakah karena dia sering mendengar aku memanggil nii-san?

"wah, kau lihat sakura..? aku yakin yuki-chan sangat pandai, lihat kau menyebutkan nii-san beberapa waktu lalu dan dia bisa segera menirunya"

Kata sasori-nii, aku benar-benar bahagia mendapati anakku mulai bertumbuh, segera ku angkat tinggi-tinggi yuki-chan dan mulai mengajarinya hal lain

"ini, panggil dia ji-san, nii-san itu untuk anikimu, yuki-chan mengerti kan?"

Aku tersenyum padanya kemudian memeluknya erat, dan yang dia lakukan setelahnya adalah memanggilku kaa-chan, dia tidak lagi memanggil sasori-nii dengan sebutan nii-san dan juga belum terbiasa memanggilnya ji-san, maka hal ini membuat sasori-nii semakin cemberut, dan aku tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakannya.

Rupanya saat aku memeluk yuki-chan, aku merasakan tarikan kecil di ujung bajuku, setelah ku lihat aki-kun tengah memandangiku, aku tersenyum dan juga ikut memeluknya, aku berusaha mengajaknya bicara, namun kekhawatiran mulai menjelajahi relung hatiku.

semenjak kejadian itu yuki-chan telah lancar mengatakan beberapa kata bahkan kalimat tak rampung, tapi aki-kun masih belum sama sekali berbicara, di suatu waktu aku mendapatinya jatuh dari sofa saat aku lalai menjaganya, namun ia tak menangis, hanya genangan air mata yang ada di pelupuk matanya, anakku tidak pernah bersuara dan aku semakin resah di buatnya.

3 tahun kemudian anak-anakku telah memasuki usia 6 tahun, yuki-chan sudah sangat cerewet, ku akui mereka anak yang cerdas, yuki-chan selalu mempertanyakan atau menyuarakan keingin tahuannya, namun aki-kun hanya akan berinteraksi dan memberi petunjuk dengan isyarat, aku kalang kabut, ino dan hinata juga hawatir.

Saat ini sasori-nii sedang ada di konoha, perjalanan bisnis yang sudah seminggu ini di jalaninya, sebagai gantinya ino dan hinata datang bersama naruto dan sai menemaniku di sini.

"Kau yakin sakura-chan? Mungkin aki-kun pernah berbicara hanya kau saja yang kurang mendengarkan" kata naruto yang mungkin bermaksud menenangkanku

"aku tidak seburuk itu naruto, aku tau apa yang di lakukan anak-anakku"

Kataku membela diri dan masih memperhatikan aki-kun yang tengah mengajari atau memperlihatkan puzzle mainan kepada yuki-chan, yang sedari tadi bertanya apa ini dan apa itu.

"sa-sakura, mungkin sebaiknya kita periksakan aki-kun dulu" hinata menepuk pundakku dan mengelusnya, berusaha memberi ketenangan, namun nihil aku semakin khawatir.

Bukannya aku tidak pernah mencoba membawa aki-kun ke dokter sudah ribuan kali ku lakukan bahkan hingga ke luar negeri saat umurnya masih di bawah 6 tahun namun jawaban semua dokter sama saja, aki-kun baik-baik saja.

"percuma hinata, selama ini kita sudah melakukannya kan?" kata ino yang juga tampak khawatir.

"apa aki-kun tidak bisu..?"

Ku layangkan pandangan tidak suka pada si penanya—sai—yang balas memandangku dengan tersenyum palsu. Segera aku menghampiri anak-anakku yang tengah bermain, khawatir ini sudah menjalar sejak ia berumur 3 tahun, aku tak bisa membendungnya lagi, tanpa sadar aku menangis dan memeluk aki-kun, yuki-chan yang kaget mendapatiku terisak ikut menangis sejadi-jadinya

"huwaaaaaa,,, kaa-chan kenapa? Hiks hiks,, kaa-chan" yuki-chan menangis sejadi-jadinya ino dan hinata datang untuk menenangkannya, aku menatap kedua bola mata anak sulungku, masih dengan air mata aku mengusap kepalanya penuh sayang, bergelut pertanyaan dalam hati.

'benarkah nak kau bisu? benarkah itu? Benarkah anak kaa-chan tidak bisa bersuara,? Kaa-chan berjanji memberi kebahagiaan saat kelahiranmu, namun jika baru segini yang kau dapatkan adalah kesengsaraan, bagaimana kaa-chan bisa membahagiakanmu? Tak apa nak, aku akan melindungimu dari dunia, meski apapun yang terjadi padamu aku akan tetap menyayangimu'

Aku memeluknya lagi, lebih kenncang, air mataku lebih banyak mengalir aku terisak memeluknya, sebelum ku rasakan tangan mungilnya mendorong bahuku pelan, aku menatap wajahnya, kemudian dia mengusap air mataku, yang membuatku terbelalak

"kaa-chan, aku tak suka kaa-chan menangis"

Tangisanku pecah ketika itu, kami-sama, anakku baik-baik saja, aku memeluknya semakin erat.

"kau bicara nak? Kenapa selama ini diam? Kau marah pada kaa-chan?" kataku masih memeluknya

"aku tidak marah kaa-chan, aku hanya tidak mau cerewet seperti yuki-chan"

Katanya sambil memelukku. Membuatku tersenyum perasaan hangat seketika menjalari tubuhku, sebelum yuki-chan ikut memelukku dan gadis kecil itu berkata

"kauu bukannya tidak mau cerewet tapi kau tidak pandai bersisolisasi aniki"

"hn, bersosialisasi yuki-chan"

"bwahahahahaahah" kami tertawa setelahnya mendengar kedua bocah berumur 6 tahun yang sangat pandai, dan terlebih aku merasa lega mereka baik-baik saja.

"jangan diam lagi aki-kun, kaa-chan tidak suka"

"hn, asal kaa-chan tidak menangis lagi"

"hm"

Kedua bocah ini kemudian memelukku,aku kembali memeluk mereka, dengan senyuman dan canda tawa setelahnya, ino, hinata, naruto, dan sai kemudian menemani kedua malaikatku bermain. Aku merasa terlengkapi, meski sebenarnya ada bagian yang kosong, tapi selama senyum itu terukir di bibir mereka, aku akan tetap tersenyum bersama kebahagiaan kedua malaikat kecilku.

* * *

**TBC~~**

**akhir kata, arigatou gozaimasu, tetep review yaah minna-san..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yosh, hai minna, aku dah update lagi.. thanks buat para reviewer**

**Cherry-can : thanks yah, nih dah update lagi**

**Sasusaku loverszsz : nih udah chap 7 malah.. heheh**

**Nn : thanks**

**lanjut aja deh, happy reading!**

* * *

**Bukti cintaku, Bukti penghianatan dimatamu**

**by hime kirika**

**disclaimer : _you-know-who_ alias masashi kishimoto-sensei**

**Pairing : siapa aja boleh.. hahahah :p**

**warning : gaje, alur kecepetan, dan silahkan nilai sendiri ^_^**

* * *

...

Hari-hariku berjalan bahagia setelahnya, aki dan yuki bertumbuh sangat pesat, maksudkuu bukan fisiknya, fisik mereka bertumbuh sejalan dengan usia mereka namun kecerdasan mereka sering kali membuatku tercengang, tentu saja aku, kaa-san, tou-san dan nii-san sering mengontrol kecerdasan itu agar tidak di gunakan untuk hal yang tidak-tidak.

Aku dan kaa-san sering menasehati yuki tentang apapun yang boleh dan tidak boleh untuk seorang wanita, sedangkan nii-san dan tou-san lebih andil dalam menasehati akihira-kun sebagai seorang pria, tanggung jawab dan segala sesuatu di dalamnya.

Meskipun begitu aku selalu menasehati keduanya saat aku hanya bersama mereka di rumah. Waktu terus berlalu. Aku telah pindah ke konoha karena aku harus kuliah dan akihira juga yukihira mulai bersekolah.

Sejujurnya aku takut kembali ke tempat ini, tempat yang paling aku hindari di dunia, tapi kata hinata konoha adalah tempatku pulang, dan aku tidak mau jadi orang asing di dunia hanya karena tidak ada tempat bagiku untuk pulang.

Beberapa waktu berlalu, aku telah menuntaskan kuliah dan telah menjadi salah seorang dokter di rumah sakit konoha. Akihira-kun dan yukihira-chan tengah berumur 14 tahun. Umur yang sama saat aku mengandung mereka dulu.

Bisa kau bayangkan betapa mudanya aku? Orang-orang tidak akan percaya jika kami adalah anak dan ibu, apalagi status aki dan yuki yang cukup membuat mereka yakin bahwa aku dan anak-anakku adalah seorang haruno yang berarti kalau aki dan yuki bukan adikku maka berarti mereka adalah sepupuku.

Hal ini agaknya membuat yuki sering menjahiliku, saat seorang teman yang diam-diam menyukaiku, teman semasa kampus dulu sering datang berkunjung,, jika teman itu datang yuki akan memanggilku berbeda seperti hari itu.

"Kaa-chan, ada tamu"

kata aki dengan wajah datarnya, hh.. aku lupa betapa miripnya anak ini dengan sasuke, namun kata-katanya masih lembut jika memanggilku.

Aku tersenyum dan berdiri meninggalkan ruang keluarga menuju ruang tamu, mempersilahkan tamu itu masuk dan duduk. Tamu ini teman yang ku ceritakan, teman semasa kampus, temanku sepupu hinata. Hyuuga neji.

"silahkan duduk neji.."

mengangguk sekilas kemudian dia duduk. Aku melihat yuki tengah tergesa-gesa berlari ke kamarnya dari arah pintu masuk

"ekhem" aku berdehem untuk ketidak sopanan yuki mengingat sedang ada tamu

"eh? Ehehe,, maaf, ada tamu yaa? Kaa- eh nee-san?"

Memutar mata jengah, anak satu ini selalu memanggilku nee-san kalau sedang ada teman-temanku.

"mau kemana kau yuki-chan,? Kaa-chan sedang ada tamu tidak sopan melengos pergi begitu saja, ayo beri salam"

"maaf kaa-chan, aku kan hanya bercanda" katanya dengan wajah cemberut

"selamat siang paman, haruno yukihira desu, yoroshiku" kata yuki sambil membungkuk rendah

"hn, selamat siang yuki, aku hyuuga neji. Salam kenal"

Ku lihat dia tersenyum memandangi neji, sebelum akhirnya dia memandangiku, kemudian neji lagi, kemudian ia tersenyum entah apa artinya, aku hanya mengerutkan kening melihat perilaku aneh anak ini, tapi neji, ku lihat semburat tipis merah muda samar menghiasi wajahnya. Dan barulah aku mengerti pemikiran gadis remajaku ini.

"hei, hei, mau sampai kapan di situ?"

"akh, iya, kaa-chan, aniki ada di rumah? Dia tidak keluyuran lagi sama temen-temennya kan?"

"hn, kenapa memangnya?"

"aku mau pinjam, buat menemaniku ke mall, salon, dll"

Aku tersenyum menanggapi gadis remajaku ini, dia memang lebih manja kepada nii-sannya, dari padaku

"hn aku tidak mau"

Ku layangkan pandangan ke arah aki-kun yang sedang membawa minuman untuk tamu. Sebelum yuki cemberut dan duduk di sampingku

"kaa-chan, nii-san jahat yah? Masa aku harus sendiri sih"

Kata yuki sambil merengek padaku, sedangkan aki? Dia menatap yuki datar

"kau pemegang sabuk hitam tae kwon do, kau level 4 juudo, kau menguasai kendo, bahkan kau ikut ekskul memanah, apa lagi yang kurang? Lagi pula kau sangat dingin di sekolah hanya pada kaa-san saja kau jadi manja yuki"

Yah iitu benar. Anak-anakku memang menguasai bela diri tak hanya satu, aku mendukungnya agar yuki juga bisa menjaga diri. Namun tak ku pungkiri, yuki memang sangat senang kalau _hang out_ bersama aniki-nya.

"hei, hei, kalian ini tidak sopan sekali bertengkar dan merengek di depan tamu kaa-chan" aku melirik neji yang sedang tersenyum maklum.

"aki-kun, temani saja adikmu, sekalian belikan persediaan dapur, kita kehabisan. Dan kau yuki, jangan membuat anikimu kesusahan lagi, kau mngerti?"

"yey, yuki sayang kaa-chan" kata yuki memelukku seraya berdiri. Sebelum ku lihat ia tengah menyeringai pada aki-kun, segera mengamit lengannya dan menarik aki yang setengah minat mengikuti yuki, dasar.

"anak-anakmu lucu, bukankah menyenangkan? Seperti sedang berbincang bersama adik-adikmu"

neji menanggapi senyum maklumku, yah bukan rahasia, semua temanku tau aku sudah memiliki anak, aku tidak mau menyembunyikan identitas mereka, meskipun terkadang yuki sering memanggilku dengan sebutan onee-san, maka aki akan terang-terangan memanggilku kaa-chan.

Aku sering tersenyum sendiri mengingat kelakukan aki jika ada lelaki yang mendekatiku, pengecualian neji karena neji adalah sepupu sahabatku, yang sudah dianggap paman dan bibi oleh kedua anakku.

"yah, hidup serasa lebih berwarna. Makanya kau segeralah menikah" kataku sedikit bergurau.

"hanya belum menemukan gadis yang tepat" katanya tersenyum.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke luar rumah dimana aki dan yuki baru saja keluar gerbang dengan mobil aki, memandang awan yang sedari tadi cerah berubah menjadi mendung, seketika perasaanku di liputi rasa cemas, aku tidak tau karena apa, tapi fikiranku melayang pada anak-anakku setelahnya. Sebelum aku tau sesuatu akan terjadi, sesuatu yang menggunting jahitan luka lama di hatiku.

* * *

_Di supermarket_

"kauu bilang ingin ke mall kenapa kau kesini yuki?"

tanya aki pada saudari kembarnya yang asik tengah memilih-milih tomat. Mungkin aku lupa bercerita, seperti sasuke, ke dua anakku sangat suka tomat. Yah setidaknya aku bersukur kami belum bertemu sasuke, sejak kepindahan kami ke konoha.

"nii-san bagaimana sih, persediaan di rumah kan habis, sudahlah nii-san, ini aku beli juga karena kapasitas makan tomatmu lebih banyak di banding aku" kata yuki tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya, masih sibuk memilih tomat.

BRUK!.

"aaaagh"

terdengar suara seorang wanita setelah bunyi berdebruk tadi, yuki dan aki segera lari menghampiri wanita itu, yuki membantunya berdiri dan aki memungut belanjaan milik wanita tersebut

"anda tidak apa-apa ba-san?" tanya yuki pada wanita itu.

Wanita itu sedikit terbelalak saat melihat yuki, sebelum yuki menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"anda baik-baik saja ba-san?" tanya yuki lagi

"ya, aku baik, siapa namamu nak?"

"aku, yukihira, dan oh ya ini aniki namanya akihira"

Kata yuki memperkenalkan aki, dan aki membungkuk hormat kearah wanita itu.

"kalian kembar?" kata wanita itu lagi

"yah, kami kembar. Meskipun aku lebih cantik di banding kakakku" kata yuki sekedar bercanda

"tch, tentu saja, aku ini pria kalau kau lupa" kata aki yang memandang jengah pada yuki yang membalasnya dengan senyuman dingin yang membuat beberapa anak muda berlalu lalang sekitar tempat itu merona. Bukan hanya bagi pria yang melihat senyuman yuki, tapi juga remaja wanita yang menyaksikan wajah tampan aki.

"kaa-san..! kaa-san tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang laki-laki dengan wajah cemas menghampiri wanita itu

"aku, tidak apa-apa itachi, untung ada yuki-chan dan aki-kun yang membantuku"

Kata wanita itu lagi. Yah wanita itu adalah uchiha mikoto bersama uchiha itachi yang merupakan nenek dan paman kedua anakku, keluarga yang tak pernah mereka miliki secara utuh.

"ano, arigatou telah membantu kaa-san, ehm yuki-chan dan aki-kun, aku uchiha itachi, dan ini ibuku, uchiha mikoto"

"salam kenal" kata yuki membungkuk sementara aki membungkuk tanpa suara

" ano, mungkin perasaanku saja, tapi aku seperti pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, apa kita pernah bertemu?" kata itachi bertanya pada yuki.

"em, mungkin perasaan anda saja, aku masih baru di konoha, dan kemana-mana selalu bersama nii-san, jadi kalau anda pernah melihatku mungkin anda juga pernah melihat nii-san, tapi aku tidak yakin pernah bertemu anda sebelumnya"

Kata yuki menjelaskan.

"akh mungkin perasaanku saja"

"bagaimana kalau kalian ikut kami? Sekedar makan malam ucapan terima kasih"

"akh tidak usah ba-san, merepotkan"

Kata yuki menolak, dan menengok ke arah aki yang sedari tadi diam saja, sekian lama menoleh aki hanya mengendikan bahu pertanda terserah.

"ayolah, ibuku ingin berterima kasih pada kalian, lagipula hujan sudah mulai turun mungkin kita bisa makan sop buatan kaa-san, ku jamin kalian tak menyesal mencicipi makanan buatan kaa-san"

"hm, baiklah" yuki menjawab cepat, mendapatkan pandangan tak suka dari nii-san nya, dan di balas pandangan jengah—tadi kau bilang terserah—oleh yuki.

* * *

**TBC~~**

**bye minna, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnyaa..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Bukti cintaku, Bukti penghianatan dimatamu**

**by hime kirika**

**disclaimer : _you-know-who_ alias masashi kishimoto-sensei**

**Pairing : siapa aja boleh.. hahahah :p**

**warning : gaje, alur kecepetan, dan silahkan nilai sendiri ^_^**

* * *

Setelah bertemu di supermarket itu, yuki dan aki menuju mansion uchiha mengikuti mobil uchiha itachi dan mikoto yang melaju di depan mereka.

"kalau kaa-san tau, kaa-san akan marah yuki"

"tidak apa-apa nii-san, lagian kaa-san tau kalau aku sudah belanja pasti akan lama, nah sebelum kaa-san curiga kita akan pulang"

"hn, aku tak suka idemu"

"ish, lagian hanya menghormati ajakan, kakek selalu bilang kan, menghormati ajakan jamuan itu adalah hal yang penting bagi seorang pebisnis. Nii-san seperti tidak tau saja, kita berdua ini calon penerus haruno."

"hn, lalu kenapa tidak kau perkenalkan kau sebagai seorang haruno tadi"

"akh, benar. Aku lupa, lagipula apa yang penting dari itu, kelihatannya mereka berlatar belakang sama dengan kita, jadi aku tidak perlu seformal itu, lagi pula aku masih siswi junior high nii-san, bukan ibu-ibu pejabat"

"hn terserah kau saja."

Suatu keputusan yuki yang sangat ku sesali, sesampainya mereka di mansion uchiha, hujan deras turun dengan dahsyatnya, bahkan di ramalkan akan terjadi badai.

Kedua anakku terjebak di rumah itu, di mansion sebuah keluarga yang seharusnya bediri di sisi seberang mereka, sebuah keluarga yang tidak pernah ku ceritakan keberadaanya.

Yuki pernah bertanya padaku sewaktu usianya 8 tahun mengenai ayahnya. Namun saat itu aki memarahi yuki hingga yuki menangis, saat ku tanya apa alasan aki memarahi adiiknya aki menjawab

"_tak perlu di cari sesuatu yang tak ada, agar aku, yuki dan kaa-san telah terbiasa dengan ketiadaannya, jika ia hadir dan kemudian menghilang begitu saja, maka aku tak sanggup harus melihat air mata kaa-san dan yuki lagi dari orang yg sama"_

Sebuah jawaban mencengangkan dari anak berusia 8 tahun, aku tau dia anakku, aku tau dia sangat cerdas, meskipunn ia berusia 8 tahun, namun kasih sayangnya padaku dan adiknya melebihi kasih sayang seseorang yang pernah ku sayangi, bisa aku tau dia menjadi sosok pelindung bagi aku dan yuki, meskipun matanya begitu dingin dan awas ketika orang asing mendekati kami. namun mata itu akan melembut ketika menatap kami.

Dia tidak pernah bertanya, dia diam saja, ketika aku akan menjelaskan sosok yang tak pernah hadir untuknya ia menggelengkan kepala dan mengecup pipiku seraya memelukku, anak itu lebih tegar bahkan dibanding aku, ibunya. Namun seberapa kuat aku mencoba takdirlah yang akhirnya menuntun pertemuan mereka, anak kembarku kepada sang ayah, sosok asing yang dirindukan yuki, sosok asing yang di benci aki.

* * *

"Fugaku, aku pulang"

Seru mikoto sesampainya di rumah, tengah di dapati sang suami-fugaku-tengah duduk di ruang keluarga menatap layar TV di depannya, mikoto terus berlalu kedapur, sedangkan itachi menuntut yuki dan aki masuk ke dalam rumah megah ini.

"tou-san, perkenalkan ini yukihira dan akihira, mereka menolong kaa-san tadi di supermarket"

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah kau yang seharusnya menolong kaa-sanmu?"

"eh ehehehe"

Pertengkaran kecil itu segera di akhiri oleh yuki yang memberi salam hormat di ikuti aki, kemudian fugaku mengundang mereka duduk di sofa sebelah kiri dari sofa yang diduduki fugaku. Aki melakukannya namun yuki menjawab dengan senyuman

"bolehkan aku membantu ba-san saja di dapur?"

"tentu saja, mari aku antar ke dapur" kata itachi menuntun yuki ke arah dapur.

Aki dan fugaku yang masih menonton TV diam saja, karena memang keduanya memiliki sifat yang hampir sama. Sebuah berita internasional menayangkan beberapa mantel musim dingin terbaru

"ck, terlalu pasaran" fugaku menanggapi berita tersebut

"mungkin tidak akan terlalu pasaran kalau sedikit di buat berbeda" aki menimpali.

"makdsudmu?" tanya fugaku lagi

"maksud saya, mantel musim dingin selama ini yang di pasarkan hanya berupa mantel saja, secara umum semuanya terlihat hampir sama, seandainya ada yang mencoba membuat mantel yang tidak sekedar menghangatkan tapi juga bisa di pakai untuk bergaya, terlebih bagi kaula muda. Atau mungkin mantel multi fungsi, selain dapat di gunakan sebagai mantel juga dapat di pakai sebagai jas atau mungkin baju biasa di saat hari tidak terlalu dingin sebagai contoh seperti musim gugur ini"

Fugaku tersenyum mendengar masukan dari aki yang panjang lebar ia jelaskan, yah, aki memang punya ketertarikan di bidang bisnis untuk itu ia bisa menjadi cerewet kalau sudah menyangkut bisnis.

"hn, kau senang berbisnis?" tanya fugaku

"sedikit tertarik ketika melihat kaa-san dan ji-san tengah membicarakan bisnis, terlebih dalam bidang fashion"

"hn, aku bisa tau betapa bangganya kaa-sanmu padamu"

"hn, anda terlalu memuji"

Entah sejak kapan kedua orang ini akrab satu sama lain, mengingat aki yang sangat tidak bisa bersosialisasi tanpa bantuan yuki, dan fugaku yang memang bersifat dingin. Rupanya percakapan ini di dengar oleh anak bungsu yang baru kembali entah dari mana

"tou-san, dimana kaa-san?" tanya anak bungsu ini atau ku sebut saja sasuke

"ada di dapur, oh iya, kenalkan ini aki dan saudarinya ada di dapur membantu kaa-sanmu namanya yuki. Aki, ini anak bungsuku uchiha sasuke"

Aki berdiri tanpa suara membungkuk sedikit kemudian beralih tatap pada fugaku yang juga sudah berdiri menuntun mereka ke arah dapur.

"sudah masak yah? " Tanya itachi yang juga baru memasuki dapur

"sudah, kau sih kelamaan itachi, untung ada yuki, dan yuki sangat cekatan memasak loh" kata mikoto memuji yuki

"heheh, aku belajar dari kaa-san" kata yuki menggaruk kepala sebelum menatap kakaknya

"oh iya, ba-san aku boleh minta tomatnya?" tanya yuki yang mendapat delikan tajam tak suka dari sasuke, aki yang menyadari itu balas melirik sasuke dengan tidak suka

"boleh, tadi ba-san beli banyak, nah itu ada di meja makan. kau suka tomat? . ba-san tidak tau kau suka tomat yuki"

"hn,, lebih tepatnya kami ba-san"

kata yuki mendekat mengambil 2 buah tomat terbesar dan mencucinya, namun gerakan yuki terhenti saat aki yang entah kapan telah berada di sampingnya mengambil tomat di tangannya dan langsung melahapnya. Dan sukses membuat yuki mendelik sangat tak suka.

"kau selalu begitu nii-san, kalau kaa-san tau dia akan memarahimu, makan tomat seenaknya tanpa di cuci, sini kemarikan tomatmu!"

geram yuki yang mengambil tomat yang telah tergigit oleh kakaknya itu, mencucinya kemudian mengangkatnya di depan aki

"_aiswasyah bartamal_ _jumkasa_" yuki merapalkan mantra dan memberikannya pada aki.

Sementara seseorang di sudut ruangan terbelalak kaget dengan penuh tanda tanya akan identitas kedua orang ini

"bwahahahaha, mantra apa itu yuki-chan?" itachi lah yang pertama tertawa sementara keluarga lain tersenyum simpul kecuali sasuke yang masih tak luput dari wajah kaget dan penasarannya yang hanya di sadari oleh aki.

"eh? Eheheh, aku lupa kita tidak sedang di rumah, itu mantra yang sering di rapalkan kaa-san kalau nii-san sering makan tomat tanpa di cuci dulu, katanya supaya nii-san muntah dan jadi tidak suka tomat" kata yuki menerangkan dan menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal

"hahaha, kaa-sanmu lucu sekali" mikoto menanggapi, saat ini mereka telah menduduki meja makan.

"dan aku yakin kaa-san mereka orang yang pandai dan bertanggung jawab" kata fugaku menimpali kemudian dia berkata lagi

"aku bahkan belum pernah mendengar itachi maupun sasuke memberi masukan tentang bisnis yang mungkin akan di acuhkan orang tapi ternyata aki-kun memahami itu, aku yakin kau pasti belajar"

"tidak, aku hanya sering membantu kaa-san kalau kaa-san sedang bingung dalam dunia fashionnya" jawab aki menimpali.

"kaa-sanmu seorang designer?" tanya itachi

"tidak, lebih tepatnya kaa-san seorang dokter yang merangkap designer, karena di keluarga kami hanya ada paman dan kaa-san jadi bisnis yang berhubungan dengan fashion kaa-san lah yang mengambil alih, kalau bisnis lainnya kakek dan neneklah yang mengambil alih"

"kakek dan nenek kalian pasti masih sangat kuat, buktinya di usia tua masih menjalankan bisnis" kata mikoto tersenyum

"tidak, walau pun kami memanggilnya beegitu, mereka masih seumuran ba-san dan ji-san" kata yuki menjawab sembari tersenyum

"oh, aku juga seorang dokter, kaa-sanmu bekerja di mana?" tanya itachi yang ikut menimpali jawaban tadi

"Konoha hospital" jawab aki dan yuki menimpali

"ayahmu?" kali ini sasuke yang bertanya sejak sedari tadi diam saja

Seketika itu rahang aki mengeras dan yuki menunduk sedih, sebelum akhirnya yuki mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum ceria

"siapa yang butuh ayah jika kami punya ibu sehebat dia?!" kata yuki lagi. Aki hanya tersenyum tipis, sementara uchiha lainnya tengah mengerutkan kening tak mengerti, sebelum akhirnya ponsel yuki berdering dan tertera di ponsel itu sebuah nama yang membuat yuki membelalakan mata lebar

_My mom is calling.._

"Sial! Aku lupa mengabari kaa-san" kata yuki berpaling melihat aki, dan aki yang masih datar menatap layar ponsel yuki.

* * *

**TBC~~**

**see ya..**


	9. Chapter 9

**gomen minna, nggak bisa balas review satu-satu, tapi nih aku dah update sekaligus endingnya, maaf banget kalau endingnya jadi agak gimana gitu, soalnya author lagi bener-bener nggak nemuin ide buat lanjutin, and ada beberapa masalah yang bikinn author jadi nggak mood buat nulis, tapi dari pada hiatus jadi author menamatkkan cerita ini.. heheheh**

**happy reading**

* * *

**Bukti cintaku, Bukti penghianatan dimatamu**

**by hime kirika**

**disclaimer : _you-know-who_ alias masashi kishimoto-sensei**

**Pairing : siapa aja boleh.. hahahah :p**

**warning : gaje, alur kecepetan, dan silahkan nilai sendiri ^_^**

* * *

"moshi-moshi"

"dimana kalian sekarang? Hujan makin deras sayang.. lupakan, kaa-chan akan menjemput kalian, kaa-chan punya firasat anikimu tidak mengisi bahan bakar mobilnya lagi."

"aa, sepertinya begitu kaa-chan,, aku baru saja menyuruh aniki untuk mengecek bahan bakarnya, dan yah tepat seperti firasat kaa-chan, aku fikir tidak akan cukup sampai rumah, baiklah, nanti ku kirimkan alamatnya"

"kalian ada di rumah seseorang.? Kaa-chan fikir kalian sedang di mall"

"iya kaa-chan, panjang ceritanya. Kaa-chan kemari saja, ku kirim alamatnya sekarang. Bye"

Tuuut tuuuut tuuut..

hh.. menghembuskan nafas pelan, aku mulai mencari kunci mobilku. Untung saja aku ingat kebiasaan buruk anak laki-laki ku itu. Entah dari siapa dia mewarisi sifat malasnya itu. Tapi ya sudahlah. Aku merogoh ponsel flip dari saku milikku, ketika ku lihat pesan singkat yang berisi alamat yang lumayan asing bagiku dari yuki. Tak ambil pusing aku segera memacu mobil menuju alamat yang di kirim yuki padaku.

_Dimansion uchiha_

"ada masalah yuki-chan?" tanya mikoto di sela-sela makannnya

"hn, hanya masalah rutin ba-san, aniki lupa mengisi bensin, jadinya kaa-chan akan kemari" jawab yuki sambil melirik aki yang sama sekali tidak peduli.

"hahahha, kau seperti otouto ku saja, aki-kun" kata itachi-nii yang melirik ke arah sasuke.

"ngomong-ngomong, sasuke-nii kerja dimana? Kalau itachi-nii kan dokter. Kalau sasuke-nii?" tanya yuki memperhatikan sasuke

"jaga bicaramu yuki, yang sopanlah sedikit. Baru bertemu dan kau sudah memanggil uchiha-san begitu" tegur aki pada yuki yang di sambut cemberut oleh yuki.

"bukan masalah aki, toh kami tidak punya adik perempuan, lagi pula kalau di panggil uchiha-san bisa-bisa semuanya menoleh saat di panggil. Benarkan sasuke?" kata itachi-nii lagi

"hn. Aku meneruskan perusahaan ayah. Baka aniki mana becus mengurusi perusahaan" jawab sasuke dengan cueknya

"hei, hei, kau ini, yang hormat sedikit bisa tidak sih? Aku ini anikimu tau" itachi pura-pura cemberut membuat yuki terkikik geli.

"sudahlah, kalian ini tidak ada wibawanya sama sekali" fugaku kini melerai

"oh iya, kaa-chan bilang apa yuki..?" tanya aki tiba-tiba

"kaa-chan akan kemari menjemput kita, takutnya hujan akan segera jadi badai, untung saja kaa-chan hapal kebiasaanmu"

"hn, kalau tak kau paksa juga, aku sudah ada di alam mimpi sekarang"

"huuh, nii-san selalu begitu"

"heheheh,, sudahlah toh kalian sudah di sini. Kalau kalian sudah selesai makan ayo kita ke ruang tamu" ajak mikoto yang memang sedari tadi semua orang di ruang makan ini telah selesai makan. Sembari berjalan ke ruang tamu yuki melihat dekorasi ruangan dan lukisan-lukisan yang terpampang.

"dekorasinya bagus, masih baru ya ba-san?" tanya yuki

"kau tertarik ternyata, yah mansion ini sebenarnya bukan mansion uchiha yang dulu, kami baru pindah beberapa tahun terakhir ini"

"owh, pantas saja" jawab yuki lagi.

Semua berjalan ke ruang tamu, sedangkan hujan masih dengan setianya turun membuat mendung semakin bertambah, sesaat kemudian sebuah mobil memasuki halaman mansion ini, yuki dan aki yang mengenal mobil itu segera berdiri menyambut penghuni mobil.

Wanita dengan rambut merah muda sepunggung turun dari mobil tersebut, dengan pakaian sederhana, namun cukup membuatnya cantik. Kaos berkerah selengan berwarna peach dengan motif bunga sakura yang bertebaran di bagian ujung kaos, celana jeans selutut dan sepatu kets. Penampilannya membuat Tidak akan ada yang percaya wanita ini telah memiliki 2 orang anak. Dengan senyuman wanita ini memasuki mansion, tanpa tau orang-orang yang menunggunya dengan wajah kekagetan yang luar biasa.

Aku turun dari mobil memasuki mansion ini. Cukup besar sebenarnya, aku suka tamannya, terawat dan rapi. Ketika aku masuk ternyata aku telah di tunggu oleh pemilik mansion dan kedua anakku. Aku tidak begitu memperhatikan wajah kekagetan pada pemilik mansion ini, aku bahkan tidak memperhatikan orang-orang pemilik mansion ini, pandanganku tertuju pada aki dan yuki, yuki segera memelukku..

"nee-san, maaf yah.. ya ya ya ya.. nee-san baik deh" kebiasaan yuki jika ingin menggoda atau meminta maaf padaku. Masih saja menyebutku nee-san, kemudian ku alihkan padangan pada aki

"dan kau, seharusnya kau tauu—

Kata-kataku tidak dapat ku lanjutkan begitu aku menoleh mendapatkan sebuah keluarga yang masih tercengang akan kedatanganku, sama seperti mereka aku mematung masih mencerna kejadian yang sedang berlangsung. Sial! Uchiha!

'Untunglah aki diam saja, untunglah yuki memanggilku nee-san bukan kaa-chan. Semoga mereka tidak akan pernah tau yuki dan aki adalah anakku' bathinku

'jadi mereka kerabat sakura?' bathin fugaku

'aku tak pernah tau sakura punya adik' bathin itachi

'katanya yang akan menjemput, kaa-chan mereka' bathin mikoto

'tak ku sangka, bertemu dengan cara seperti ini' bahin sasuke.

Bathin keluarga uchiha berbarengan.

"ekhem. Maaf, apakah aki dan yuki merepotkan. Saya benar-benar minta maaf" aku membungkuk dengan hormat, bertingkah sebiasa dan sewajar mungkin. Seperti ini adalah awal pertemuan kami.

"jangan bertingkah seolah orang asing sakura" kata sasuke dengan sangat dingin padaku. Ku lirik aki dan yuki cukup kaget, sasuke membuka suara seperti itu.

"nee-san kenal?" tanya yuki dengan wajah bingungnya. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, membuat yuki menundukan pandangan. Yuki dan aki tau jika mereka bertanya dan hanya ku balas dengan senyuman, itu menandakan laranganku pada mereka untuk bertanya, entah karena keadaan yang kurang tepat atau karena aku yang tidak ingin menjawab.

"sa-sakura.. kau kemana saja...?" tanya mikoto ba-san. Aku masih diam mematung. Aku ingin bersuara tapi aku harus menstabilkan emosiku. Kalau tidak aku akan menangis di sini dan aku tak sudi.

Aku tak sudi terlihat lemah di hadapan sasuke yang tidak mau mengakui anak-anakku. Mikoto ba-san mulai mendekat dan memelukku, ia menangis tersedu-sedu saat memelukku, itachi tersenyum lirih, sasuke masih dengan dinginnya namun terlihat jelas wajah bersalahnya saat menatapku, dan fugaku ji-san mendekat dan juga memelukku.

"maafkan aku, maafkan kami,, maafkan anakku" kata fugaku ji-san di sela aktivitasnya memelukku yang sedang di peluk mikoto-ba-san. Jadinya aku di peluk oleh 2 orang, membuatku sesak. Aku tak dapat mengartikan perasaan sesak sebenarnya. Berasal dari pelukan inikah? Atau berasal dari hatiku sendiri.

"sa-sakura.."kali ini itachi-nii yang datang padaku.

"jangan peluk aku itachi-nii, aku sudah sesak tau" kataku berpura-pura cemberut, bertingkah wajar seperti selama ini.

"cih, kau ini. Bagaimana kabarmu..? dan sasori..?" itachi langsung bertanya padaku setelah kami di persilahkan duduk oleh fugaku-ji-san

"baik, aku memang selalu baik, sasori-nii akan pulang ke konoha malam ini, mungkin sebaiknya itachi-nii yang menanyakannya langsung"

kataku pada itachi-nii dengan senyuman yang sangat di paksakan, dan kemudian beralih pada sosok di sebelahnya yang menatapku lekat sedari tadi, risih juga akhirnya ku putuskan untuk mencoba menegurnya.

"hisashiburii ne, sasuke" kataku sekedar berbasa-basi pada sasuke. Dan coba tengok wajah pucat miliknya, tergambar jelas kerinduan dan rasa bersalah di sana, sedangkan aku masih saja tersenyum palsu.

"sakura, bagaimana dengan ana—

"maaf, hujannya semakin deras, kalau tak keberatan kami permisi dulu"

Potongku cepat sebelum sasuke bertanya tentang anak yang pernah ku kandung. Ne butakah kau sasuke? Bodoh sekali kau tak bisa mengenali anak-anakmu yang jelas-jelas terlihat mirip seperti garis wajahmu. Cih.

Ku langkahkan kaki, menjauh, yuki dan aki segera menyusul sebelumnya mereka berojigi pamit dari keluarga yang ku tingglakan mematung itu. Namun semua nya berantakan saat aki membuka suara, saat aku tepat berada di ambang pintu

"kaa-chan, kenapa tidak pakai mantel? Ini sedang hujan juga musim gugur, udara sudah mulai mendingin, kalau kaa-chan sakit bagaimana?"

Sial! Aki memanggilku dengan sebutan kaa-chan. Aku tak menjawab, aku segera berlari namun sebelum sempat tanganku di tahan oleh seseorang

"lepaskan aku sasuke" kataku dingin menatapnya, aki yang melihat itu segera melepaskan paksa tangan sasuke dari tanganku

"jangan bertingkah kurang ajar pada kaa-chan, uchiha-san" kata aki membalas tatapan dingin sasuke

"aku berhak tau sakura" kata sasuke mengabaikan perintah aki.

Menghembuskan nafas lagi, aku terpaksa masuk lagi ke dalam mansion yang sudah sedari tadi ingin ku tinggalkan ini, duduk di sofa di ruang tamu semuanya terdiam menatapku.

"mereka cucuku?" tanya mikoto ba-san. Mataku memanas mendapatkan pertanyaan ini, sudah cukup bersikap manisnya, aku muak.

"bukan" jawabku dengan tatapan menusuk

Yuki mengamit lenganku, ia ingin bertanya namun dia diam saja. Dan sifat dinginnya keluar saat itu, ia tau aku akan menangis, dan dia tidak suka ketika melihatku rapuh. Dan sekarang di ruangan ini di penuhi oleh orang-orang dengan ekspresi datar dan dingin.

"baiklah jika kau tak ingin mengakui, tapi bisa jelaskan, mengapa aki memanggilmu kaa-chan sementara yuki memanggilmu nee-san?" kata fugaku

aku tersenyum sinis, kemudian berubah menjadi seringai memandang kepala keluarga ini

"anda dan keluargalah yang sejak awal tidak mengakui, uchiha-san, bukan aku"

Jack pot! Semua menunduk bersalah, bahkan mikoto ba-san kini mulai menangis tersedu-sedu dan di tenangkan oleh itachi-nii

"bisakah kau jelaskan saja sakura?" tch, baru kali ini aku melihat wajah memelas itu.

"bukankah kau cukup pandai sasuke? Coba jelaskan dengan spekulasimu" kataku menantang. Sebelum aki berdiri dan menarik tanganku berdiri.

"kaa-chan kita pulang sekarang" katanya menatapku serius. Aku segera berdiri, yuki mengikutiku dalam diam, namun lagi-lagi sasuke menghalangi jalan kami.

* * *

TBC~~


	10. Chapter 10

**Bukti cintaku, Bukti penghianatan dimatamu**

**by hime kirika**

**disclaimer : _you-know-who_ alias masashi kishimoto-sensei**

**Pairing : siapa aja boleh.. hahahah :p**

**warning : gaje, alur kecepetan, dan silahkan nilai sendiri ^_^**

* * *

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

"jelaskan dulu, baru kau boleh pergi!" kata sasuke membentak, terdengar seperti nada frustrasi di telingaku.

"kami bisa pergi dengan paksa, jika kami mau, uchiha-san" jawab aki, sementara aku masih memandang sasuke yang kini beralih menatap aki.

"aku tau kau tak suka, tapi kaa-chan mu harus menjelaskan sesuatu padaku, dan pada keluargaku" kata sasuke lagi.

"dan sesuatu seperti apa yang anda maksud?" tanya aki sengit.

"sesuatu yang aku dan keluargaku cari selama bertahun-tahun, sesuatu yang membuatku menyesal selama bertahun-tahun, dan itu hanya di ketahui oleh kaa-chan mu" kata sasuke lagi, sasuke dan aki saling menatap tajam, sementara orang-orang dalam ruangan ini kini menegang di buatnya

"CUKUP!" yuki berteriak tegas di sampingku, membuatku menoleh padanya, kemudian ia melanjutkan lagi

"jika kaa-chan tidak mau mengungkapkan tentang sesuatu itu, maka anda tidak berhak memaksanya uchiha-san" kata yuki menekankan pada kata sesuatu.

"tidak bisa, sakura harus menjawab!" kata sasuke menoleh padaku

"kau tak bisa lari selamanya sakura, aku harus tau" kata sasuke melanjutkan

"baiklah, apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" kataku menghela nafas panjang, aku tau sasuke tidak akan berhenti jika aku tidak menjawab keingintahuannya, dan aku tidak mau sasuke dan aki akan saling memukul jika aku diam saja.

"siapa mereka?" tanya sasuke padaku yang memandang aki dan yuki

"anak-anakku" kataku acuh, sasuke segera menoleh dan mencengkram bahuku, ku biarkan saja begitu, aku bersyukur dia mencengkram bahuku, agar sakit di hatiku bisa tergantikan dengan sakit di bahuku yang di sebabkan oleh orang yang sama

"kenapa kau diam saja selama ini..? kau tidak menghubungiku, aku mencarimu, kau bersembunyi dariku, sakura tidak kah kau tau, aku benar- benar menyesal" jawabnya menundukan kepala di depanku yang masih di cengram olehnya.

"menghubungimu untuk apa? Untuk melihat penolakanmu pada anak-anakku? Aku dimana? Tentu saja aku di suna, dan aku tidak bersembunyi darimu, aku mengamankan anak-anakku dari rasa sakit hati yang mungkin akan mereka terima jika mereka tinggal di konoha"

aku mulai bergetar, mengingat kembali tentang perjuanganku seorang diri, tanpa suami, menjadi ibu sekaligus ayah bagi kedua anak-anakku, memberikan mereka senyuman saat mereka bertanya 'dimana ayah?' atau 'siapa ayah'. Sakit hatiku menguar lagi, bahkan lebih sakit kali ini, karena aki dan yuki menatapku dan sasuke penuh keterkejutan, namun pada akhirnya yuki menunduk sedih dan aki dengan rahang mengeras memandang sasuke tak suka.

"bukan begitu sakura, setelah kedatangan naruto dan di hajar oleh naruto, sasuke menyadari kesalahannya padamu, sasuke mencarimu, ia bertanya pada naruto dan teman-temanmu, namun tak ada satupun yang mau memberi taukan keberadaanmu, sasuke mengira kau berada di eropa, karena lebih mungkin kau keluar negeri dari pada ke suna, sasuke sudah mencarimu bahkan ke amerika, tapi masih nihil, hingga sasuke tidak menemukanmu sampai hari ini"

kata itachi-nii yang menenangkan mikoto ba-san memandang penuh penyesalan padaku

"mencariku? Cih, ku kira uchiha selalu menepati janjinya" kataku merendahkan

"aku tidak pernah berjanji sakura" kata sasuke memandangku

"tapi kau diam saja waktu itu, dan ku anggap kau menyetujuinya, apapun alasanmu aku tak ingin berdebat lagi, tetaplah di jalanmu dan biarkan kami pergi dari kehidupanmu, lagi" kataku memandang sasuke

"tch, aku tidak akan melepasmu lagi sakura, aku akan ada di sisimu dan anak kita" sasuke menatap yuki dan aki, yuki yang menunduk mulai mengangkat wajah sedihnya, tersenyum paksa dan berkata pada sasuke

"maaf uchiha-san, aku rasa anda salah paham, sejak awal kami tak punya ayah dan akan tetap begitu selamanya" kata yuki masih tersenyum paksa, aku tau ia sakit. Di banding aki, yuki lah yang paling ingin bertemu ayahnya. Membuatku bersalah atas dirinya. Ku lihat sasuke tercengang dan menunduk sakit mendengar perkataan yuki

"apapun yang kau katakan, kau dan anikimu tak akan bisa menyangkal bahwa kalian seorang uchiha, darahmu adalah uchiha, suka atau tidak aku adalah ayah kalian" kata sasuke dengan dinginnya pada yuki

"anda salah paham lagi, maafkan yuki yang tidak secara benar memperkenalkan diri pada ba-san dan kalian semua, aku haruno akihira dan haruno yukihira, tidak pernah mengenal uchiha dan tidak akan menjadi seorang uchiha dari awal hingga nanti" kata aki menatap sasuke

"kami butuh ayah yang bisa kami contoh, bukan ayah yang meninggalkan kami, aku mungkin tidak tau perkaranya, karena aku tidak ingin ibu bersedih dengan bertanya padanya, tapi aku cukup pintar untuk menganalisa situasi" kata yuki kalii ini dengan tatapan menusuk pada sasuke, sebelum ia melanjutkan lagi

"aku tak tau apakah benar anda adalah sosok ayah yang ku rindukan selama ini, namun selama 14 tahun kehidupanku, tak peduli memori berputar kemasa lalu, hanya ibu yang terekam di dalamnya, ketika kami tumbuh, ketika kami belajar mengunyah, tertawa, berbicara, bahkan ketika kami memenangkan penghargaan dan piagam-piagam prestasi, kami hanya menemui ibu di dalam memori itu, tidak pernah tergambar sosok ayah di dalamnya, bisakah anda mengerti? Sosok ibu sekaligus ayah yang menemani kami selama 14 tahun ini, yang menangis dan tertawa bersama kami selama ini, tiba-tiba kini mendapat pengakuan dari seseorang yang mengaku sebagai ayah yang dengan bangganya telah menelantarkan kami, anda fikir bagaimana perasaan kami..? sama seperti 14 tahun lalu kau tidak mengakui kami, maka saat ini di 14 tahun kemudian dari hari dimana kau menolak kami seperti yang kaa-chan katakan tadi, kami juga menolak anda uchiha-san"

Kata yuki serius dalam kata-katanya, hancur sudah pertahananku, jebol bendungan di pelupuk mataku, aku mengalihkan pandangan kemana saja,, asal tidak melihat ke arah mereka, ayah dan anak yang saling beradu argumen, sesaat aku menyadari sasuke jatuh terduduk ke lantai

"cih, aku memang tidak berguna, aku tau aku salah" katanya lagi

"sakura, tidak bisakah kau memaafkan sasuke? Dia juga tersiksa selama ini, meski tidak sesakit kau, tapi berusaha menemukanmu dan anak-anakmu, ia tau ia salah dan di butakan oleh kecemburuannya, tapi tak bisakah kau menerimanya?" kata mikoto ba-san padaku.

Ku akui terlalu egois jika aku hanya memikirkan kesakitanku sendiri, tidak mau ambil pusing dengan perjuangan sasuke, soal hati, aku masih tidak berubah, aku sudah memaafkannya, tapi bagaimana dengan anak-anakku, jika kembali ku tanya hati aku masih sangat mencintainya, dia ayah dari anak kembarku.

"yang ku tangisi bukan ketidak peduliannya ba-san, aku menangisi dan menyesali waktu berlalu dan di jalani oleh kedua anakku tanpa sosok ayah di samping mereka, jujur saja aku sudah memafkan sasuke, rasa cintaku padanya lebih besar di banding sakit hatiku padanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa memaksa jika anak-anakku tak ingin menerimanya" kataku membuat ba-san tertunduk pilu. Ku lihat yuki dan aki pun menunduk mendengar penjelasanku

'aku merindukannya, sosok ayah itu, aku tidak ingin tak mempunyai sosoknya, namun jika ibu telah memaafkannya, tak ada alasan bagiku untuk menolak kehadirannya' bathin yuki

'aku benci dia yang menjadi sumber air mata ibuku, tapi benar yang di katakannya, di dunia ini tidak akan ada yang bisa mematahkan kenyataan bahwa kami adalah anaknya' bathin aki

"apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kalian mau menerimaku lagi?" tanya sasuke

"aku tidak punya alasan untuk membencimu uchiha-san, meskipun sakit hati kaa-chan bersumber darimu, tapi jika kaa-chan memaafkanmu, maka akupun akan begitu" kata yuki memelukku dan membuatku tersenyum padanya, aku tau mungkin terlalu cepat, tapi aku cukup tau 14 tahun bukanlah waktu yang cepat, dan yuki serta aki membutuhkan sosok ayah.

"aku akan memaafkanmu, hanya jika kau berhenti membuat ibuku menangis" kata aki datar sambil mengulurkan tangan membantu sasuke berdiri. Di luar dugaan anak-anakku memaafkannya. Namun di luar dugaan pula ketika sasuke berdiri

BUAGH

Aki memukul wajahnya hingga ia terpental

"AKI!/SASUKEE!" jeritku yang memanggil aki marah dan keluarga sasuke yang memanggil sasuke khawatir

"hah, setidaknya itu salam selamat datang dariku untuknya bu, ne tou-san?" kata aki yang menatapku dan menyeringai pada sasuke yang di bantu berdiri oleh itachi

"hn, thanks" jawab sasuke sambil menyeringai

Sial! Anak dan ayah sama saja.

* * *

TBC~~


	11. Chapter 11

**Bukti cintaku, Bukti penghianatan dimatamu**

**by hime kirika**

**disclaimer : _you-know-who_ alias masashi kishimoto-sensei**

**Pairing : siapa aja boleh.. hahahah :p**

**warning : gaje, alur kecepetan, dan silahkan nilai sendiri ^_^**

* * *

Happy reading

...

Sebulan setelahnya

"Sedang apa sakura..? sudah malam, nanti sakit.."

"hanya melihat bintang nii-chan, tidak apa-apa, nii-chan tau kan sistem imunku bagus. Tak perlu hawatir."

"meskipun begitu aku khawatir karena aku menyayangimu. Telah cukup 'letih' yang kau tanggung, dan cukup pula 'beban' yang kau pikul, setiap malam melihat bintang yang masih sama, atau mungkin kau tengah memandangi malam dan berdalih melihat bintang?"

"sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa membohongi nii-chan, hmm.. mungkin karena malam mengingatkanku padanya.. malam yang sesak, di penuhi kegelapan, tanpa mereka para 'bintang' yang kini di hadirkan untukku, untuk melanjutkan hidup tanpa sang 'malam', tapi kau tau nii-chan? Apa gunanya bintang tanpa malam? Mungkin langit malam akan begitu kosong tanpa para 'bintang', tapi para bintang tidak bisa muncul tanpa sang 'malam'.."

Sasuke memeluk sakura dari belakang dan sasori berlalu menepuk bahu sasuke pelan, kemudian sasuke mengecup pipi ranum sakura

"tapi malam akan selalu di temani bintang sakura, meskipun tidak dapat kau lihat jelas, para bintang itu akan selalu berdampingan dengan sang malam, maafkan bila sang malam itu membuatmu sesak, namun dia kembali di sini bersamamu" kata sasuke tersenyum memeluk istrinya kemudian ia melanjutkan

" aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan kalian lagi"

"tepati janjimu kali ini sasuke-kun" kata sakura kembali memeluk sasuke

"EKHEMMM!" deheman yuki membuat sasuke dan sakura yang saling memeluk, melapaskan pelukan mereka, yuki kemudian menyisip di tengahnya

"ih, nii-chan setelah menikah kau jadi genit pada nee-san" kata yuki memandang sasuke pura-pura tak suka. Sasuke mengacak rambut yuki pelan dan merangkulnya

"hei, gadis sok tau. Aku ini tou-san mu bukan nii-chan mu, dan lagi salahnya dimana aku memeluk istriku?" tanya sasuke pada yuki

"hn, terserahlah. Siapa suru umur kalian kelewat muda, pokoknya aku tidak mau tau, aku akan memanggilmu begitu, lebih keren" kata yuki tersenyum

"yuki, kau tidak takut kalau nanti kau memanggil tou-san mu dengan sebutan nii-chan, bisa-bisa teman-temanmu menjadi FG sasuke, kau tidak tau saja, FG sasuke tersebar banyak di seluruh dunia, bahkan mayoritas penduduk konoha itu FG sasuke-kun" kata sakura yang membuat yuki mengerutkan kening

"benarkah? Akh, tou-san dan aki-nii sama-sama punya FG menyebalkan!" kata yuki cemberut membuat sasuke menyeringai dan mengacak rambutnya lagi

"dan hei tou-san, hentikan itu, aku baru merapikannya" tegur yuki pada sasuke

"tou-san"suara di belakang mereka membuat mereka melihat siapa si pemanggil dan ternyata itu aki.

"ada apa aki?" tanya sasuke mendekatinya

"ada paman naruto dan bibi hinata sama paman sai dan bibi ino di bawah" kata aki beranjak meninggalkan ruangan. Mereka sekeluarga pun turun kebawah, ke ruang tamu mendatangi sahabat mereka

"bibi hinaaataaaaa" panggil yuki sambil berlari dan memeluk hinata, yang di balas pelukan lembut oleh hinata. Sakura dan sasuke tersenyum mendapati sahabat-sahabat mereka.

"ikh, yuki kau selalu memeluk hinata di banding aku" ino pura-pura cemberut pada yuki

"loh, bibi ino kan ada aki-nii" kata yuki menggoda ino

"apanya, kau tidak tau saja, sewaktu kecil dia lebih suka mengompoliku" kata ino menyeringai pada aki yang tengah memerah kemudian bersikap datar kembali

"yah, bagaimana yah bi, itu adalah sifat alamiah ketika aku berada dalam jarak dekat dengan orang menyebalkan" kata aki cuek yang membuat kami semua tertawa

"oh iya, ada apa kemari ramai-ramai seperti ini di tengah malam begini?" kata sakura bertanya pada sahabat-sahabatnya

"mengantar undangan padamu sakura-chan, dan juga si teme, kalian kan sudah menikah 2 minggu lalu, aku dan hinata-chan juga akan segera menyusul" kata naruto menyengir sambil memeluk hinata yang menahan malu

"kami juga, acara kami akan di adakan berselang seminggu dari acara naruto, yah mendahului undangan resmi" kata ino menambahi

"waaah, selamat yah" kata sakura dan sasuke. Setelahnya mereka berbincang di ruang tamu itu, semakin menyenangkan karena kehadiran aki dan yuki. Sakit yang berubah menjadi bahagia, bersama cinta dan persahabatan sejati hinggan akhir nanti

* * *

OWARI


End file.
